


Involvement

by Keyboard_Weaving_Stories



Series: Of Mobs and Men [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Steve, M/M, Poor Tony, Protective Clint, Some Fluff, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories/pseuds/Keyboard_Weaving_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had always tried to keep his baby brother out of trouble, which meant keeping him in the dark about his involvement with the local mob. But one day, Tony's curiosity opens him up to a whole new world around him and there's only guessing what kind of trouble he can get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

The living room was dimly lit by the screen of Tony’s laptop, shadows splayed across the walls as the silence was filled by the clicks of Tony’s fingers flying across the keyboard. He sat on the couch amongst a bundle of blankets, an empty coffee cup on the end table beside him. His fingers paused for a moment as he leaned back to look over his work, a proud smirk stretching across his tired face. He was about to continue typing when a hand reached over his shoulder and closed the laptop. “Time for bed, kid,” Clint’s voice came with a soft chuckle.

Tony groaned, setting the computer aside and standing with a huff, turning to give Clint a look. “I was almost done,” he complained, rubbing his face. “And Im twenty years old, stop calling me ‘kid’.”

Clint rolled his eyes, grabbing the coffee cup and padding into the kitchen, placing it in the sink. “You’re younger than me, so Im allowed to call you ‘kid’. And even if you were almost done, we both know you would’ve kept going,” Clint huffed as he moved back to Tony. “Honestly, you spend hours every night on that damn laptop doing nothing.”

Tony snorted, an offended look crossing over his face. “Writing computer programs is _not_ nothing,” Tony snapped, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, talk to me when you put those programs to good use,” Clint mumbled, giving Tony a light shove towards the stairs. “Now, go to bed. I’ll be right behind you.”

Tony huffed, slowly moving up the stairs. “Good night!” He called, grumbling softly under his breath as he moved straight to his bed, flopping down onto the covers and groaning softly. As much as he loved Clint, the man was way to motherly for a brother. He pressed his face into his pillow, yawning and slowly drifting off.

 

Usually, Clint was quieter when he left at night, always careful to shut the door quietly and be back before dawn. But tonight, Tony woke to the sound of Clint shuffling in the adjoining bedroom. He sat up slowly, rubbing his face tiredly and glancing to the alarm clock on his bedside table. **2:24 a.m.** Was Clint fucking serious? Tony opened his mouth to yell out to Clint when he heard footsteps shuffling down the stairs and the front door shut.

Frowning, Tony slipped out of the bed, sliding his feet into his shoes and grabbing his hoodie, throwing it own as he opened his bedroom door and moved down the stairs. What the Hell was Clint doing? Tony slipped out the front door, glancing down the street just in time to see Clint turn the corner.

Tony huffed and jogged after him, turning the corner in time to see Clint standing in an alleyway with two darkened figures. He frowned and ducked behind a parked car, listening closely. Tony always had been nosy so it was Clint’s fault for not being more secretive about whatever he was trying to hide. Or at least that’s how Tony saw it.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry Im late. Fucking brother went to bed late and I had to wait for him to fall asleep.” Clint was saying, huffing as the darken figure to his left snorted.

“Just tell the kid about your real job and you wouldn’t have to worry about hiding this all from him.”

“It isn’t that easy, Bucky. I dont want him knowing about all the shit I do,” Clint huffed and crossed his arms. “The kid is a magnet for trouble. He doesn’t need _this_ kind of trouble.”

Tony frowned, eyes narrowing. And what exactly was Clint’s _real_ job? He was about to move back towards the house when a dark SUV pulled up to the sidewalk besides Clint’s group, the dark paint glinting in the streetlamp. The back door opened and a tall muscular blonde stepped out, looking over to the group with a brief nod of his head. He was followed be another tall man with longer blonde hair and a booming voice. “We have the traitor,” he called to Clint, dragging a man from the car who bound with thick rope.

The first blonde gave him a look. “Lower your voice, Thor. We dont want to wake the whole block. Get the guy into the alley,” he huffed, moving into the shadows of the alleyway.

“Nice to see you in a good mood, boss,” Clint mumbled sarcastically, following after the man. As the whole group stepped into the alley, Tony made his move, moving quietly down the sidewalk.

Tony frowned, stepping close towards the entrance. He already had a bad feeling in his gut, and by the pleas for help coming from the alley, it only got worse. He swallowed, slowly stepping out into view and gasping at the sight before him. There, illuminated by the moonlight, was the poor bound man that had been dragged out of the car, crying out as a red-headed woman kneed him in the stomach.

Clint tensed at the gasp and drew his pistol with lightning speed, turning and aiming straight towards the source of the voice. Slowly, his eyes widened as he found his brother’s face framed by the sights on the pistol.

Tony staggered back, finding himself looking straight down the barrel of a gun his own brother drew on him. Tony’s voice came out quiet, strangled with a mixture of horror and anger. “Clint?”


	2. What You Know Can Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony get's to have a little chat with Steve and Clint about what exactly he saw.

"Clint, shut that kid up before he gets away!" The short-haired blonde's voice hissed. "The last thing we need is for him to tell the cops!"

Clint took in his little brother's gaping expression before slowly shaking his head and lowering his gun, tucking it away. "I can't do it, Steve."

Tony was already taking a shaky step back but Steve was quicker, the blonde surging forward and grabbing his arm, shoving him against the brick wall of the alley. "And why not?" Steve growled, eyes narrowing on Clint and holding Tony firmly in place.

Bucky snorted from behind them, walking over and looking Tony over. "This is your brother, isn't it?" he grinned, nudging Clint. "You are in some deep shit," he snickered, opening his mouth to say more but a look from Steve silenced him and he stepped away.

Tony was straining against Steve's bruising grip, eyes glaring darkly at Clint. The older brother was trying to figure out who to speak to first, whether to explain to Steve or Tony. Before he could say anything, Steve was taking control of the situation. "Natasha, make sure you and the others finish this interrogation. You know how I like things run and what I want to know out of the weasel. Me, Clint and the kid have to have a little talk," his commanding tone leaving no room for argument.

Clint sighed, rubbing his face in frustration and shooting a glare to Tony. "Come on, we'll talk at my house," he huffed, nudging Steve towards the sidewalk before leading the way. Steve nodded and kept a firm grip on Tony as he dragged the boy with him, following Clint.

When they reached the house, Clint led Steve to the kitchen where the man immediately pushed Tony down into a chair at the table. "Clint, you talk first." He ordered, irritation clear in his expression as he sat down across from Tony.

Clint sighed, already starting a pot of coffee before moving over to the table. "This is my little brother, Tony. Up until now, he hasn't known anything about you or our operations. He just doesn't know how to keep his nose out of places it doesn't belong," Clint growled, sending a look to Tony.

Tony scoffed, anger crossing his face. "You fucking asshole! You're blaming me for all of this? I wake up to hear my brother sneaking out of the house at two in the morning. Of course I followed you, I was curious!" Tony snapped. "Now will someone tell me what is going on? Why the Hell were you fucking beating up that man?"

Clint turned to Steve, who let out a slow sigh and gave Tony a once over, a thoughtful expression on his face as he nodded. Clint turned back to Tony and sat down, giving his brother a hard look. "For the past three years, I've been working for local mob. This is Steve Rogers, you'd probably know him better as The Captain." Clint said, pausing briefly to let the information sink in before continuing. "We run weapons deals, protection, robberies, everything for the good of the city. We deal with the guys who would rather see the city burn. That guy in the alley almost gave up valuable information on us to one of our biggest rivals."

Tony turned to give Steve a look, as if to size him up. "Yeah, I heard about you. The man who fights for the little guys. Big fucking deal," Tony snapped. "It still doesn't explain why _you're_ working for him."

Clint sighed as the coffee maker beeped, standing and fixing three mugs of coffee, handing one to Steve and Tony before sipping his own. "One night, I was walking home from my shift at the factory and I was jumped by a couple of guys. Steve showed up and saved my ass, even offered me a job. It's because of him that we have a roof over our head, Tony." He snapped.

"You still fucking lied to me, Clint!" Tony snapped angrily. "You could've told me about all of this, I-"

"What, are you gonna tell me you would've understood?" Cling hissed angrily. "I lied to protect you! Getting you involved in mob business will only lead to trouble!"

Steve hummed from his seat, calmly taking a sip of his coffee before setting it aside and pulling out his pistol, placing it on the table with the barrel facing Tony. "As much as I'd love to hear about your family issues, I do have a schedule to keep and a business meeting in an hour. We need to talk about what you saw tonight, Tony."

Tony snorted, glaring darkly at Steve. "Are we really gonna have this talk? I get the gist: keep my mouth shut or I'll be swimming with the fishes, right?" Tony hissed sarcastically but Steve's expression didn't falter.

With blinding speed he had the pistol cocked and pressed against Tony's forehead within seconds, eyes narrowing. Clint tensed in his seat, his own hand slipping to the gun at his hip. He'd protect his brother no matter what. "Listen, I dont have time to deal with little brats like you, I have more important things to deal with. You breathe one word of what you saw and I'll make sure your torture is so slow and painful that you'll be begging for death. Got it? The only reason Im letting you live now is because Clint is one of my most trusted men and Im sure he's more than capable of keeping you in line."

Tony suppressed a shiver at his eerily calm voice, eyes narrowing as he nodded slowly. "Fine," he spat out.

Steve's smile turned bittersweet as he stood and tucked his gun away. "Perfect. I had a feeling you'd agree. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have a meeting to get to. Clint, you can have the night off. Settle your family issues because I expect you to be on time tomorrow." He hummed, striding out of the room, the front door closing behind him.

Tony huffed and glared after Steve, crossing his arms. "What's his problem?" Tony asked, mostly rhetorical.

Clint shook his head. "Had a bad day. He usually isn't this cold once he get's to know you, which he wont. You're staying away from them and keeping to your usual schedule. You aren't getting into all of this."

"Little late for that, isn't it?" Tony snapped angrily and stood. "Im going to bed. Stay in or go out, I dont care anymore. Probably just lie to me either way," he huffed bitterly, moving up the stairs to his bedroom and slamming his door shut.

Clint sighed, rubbing his face and slumping forward to rest his head on the table.This was not how he had planned his day going."Great..." he huffed, shaking his head.


	3. Groceries and Muggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to go shopping but runs into a little bit of trouble. Could this incident be the catalyst to something bigger?

Over the next few days after the incident, Tony refused to talk to Clint. Which was fine by Clint because it made it easier to avoid his little brother. He knew Tony would need time to take in the information and adjust to what has happened, and if that meant a few days of silence from Tony, Clint was fine with it. Besides, Tony couldn’t stay quiet forever; he’d find something to talk Clint’s ear off about sooner or later. On the bright side, Clint no longer had to sneak out at night to go to work.

It was Friday, four days after the incident, and Tony decided to take it upon himself to do the grocery shopping for the week. Which usually meant Tony would return home with two bags filled with coffee and two bags filled with junk food. If he left the shopping to Clint, his brother would get nothing but fruits and all that other healthy stuff Tony refused to touch.

He was moving down the sidewalk towards his house with four bags of groceries when he was shoved into an alley by a large man. He stumbled and fell to the ground, groceries spilling out as the man pulled out a small handgun, aiming down at Tony. Honestly, what was it with people drawing guns on him this week? Did he have a sign on his back that said ‘Shoot me’?

“Alright, kid. I want your wallet and anything else you have on you,” the man said, voice gruff and low.

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he sat up, brushing off his shirt as he glared up to the man. “Really? You have nothing better to do with your day than to rob me?” Tony complained, fishing out his wallet and passing it over, watching the man look the item over. “Honestly, if criminals put half the effort they use to mug people into an actual job, maybe they wouldn’t have to be mugging in the first place.”

The guy’s eyes flashed dangerously as he cocked the gun. “What did you say?”

Tony opened his mouth, insult ready but he didn’t get a chance to use it as an all to familiar and irritating voice spoke up. “Give him back the wallet.”

The mugger frowned, turning slowly to see Steve Rogers, pistol in hand. His eyes slowly widened and he stumbled back. “ _Captain_?” he groaned. “Shit.”

“You’re gonna be deep shit if you don’t give the kid back his wallet,” Steve growled, flicking the safety of his gun off. “He’s under my protection. Now you have until the count of three to give him back his wallet.”

Before he could even start counting, the mugger tossed the wallet back to Tony and raised his hands. “There, there. I gave it back.” The man swallowed, moving to slide around Steve. He didn’t make it far before Steve grabbed his collar and pulled him close. “Tell your boss if I find one more of his men in my territory, I’m cutting off all trades and coming for him.”

The man nodded shakily and Steve shoved him away, watching the mugger take off down the sidewalk before turning to Tony and offering him a hand to help him up. Tony’s eyes narrowed as he ignored Steve’s hand and stood on his own, brushing himself off and tucking his wallet back into his pocket. “I didn’t need your help,” Tony snapped.

Steve snorted, crossing his arms and giving Tony a look. “Oh, really? You looked like you needed help. Or was sitting on the ground, handing over your wallet and getting shot all a part of your plan?”

“Oh, fuck off, Rogers,” Tony snapped, leaning down and beginning to shove the things back into the grocery bags. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Mob business to take care of?”

Steve smacked the back of Tony’s head, leaning down and packing up a grocery bag. “What did I saw about talking about that?” he hissed. “Can you even keep your mouth shut? No, you cant. You couldn’t even shut up when you were being mugged.”

Tony huffed, rubbing the back of his head and standing up. “I’ll be more than glad to stop talking to you,” Tony snapped, holding out a hand. “Now give me the bag so I can get the Hell away from you.”

Steve stood tall, holding the bag up. “Big words to the guy who just saved your ass, kid,” Steve smirked. “You make a horrible damsel in distress.”

“Give me the bag,” Tony snapped, snatching the bag away from Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes and pushed Tony in the direction of his house. “Go home before I have to save your ass twice.”

Tony growled in frustration and stormed off, moving down the street to his house and moving up the steps to his front door. He paused, fumbling with his keys to unlock the door and glanced back, finding Steve gone. He huffed softly and turned away, unlocking the door and stepping in. “Fucking mob bosses,” he mumbled, slamming the door behind him.  
   
   
The mugger stood quietly before his boss, eyes down on the marble floor. The room was filled with a quiet hum, a calm yet chilling voice speaking up.

“So this kid is under Rogers protection, huh?”

The mugger nodded, raising his gaze to his boss. “Yes, sir.”

“And that is all the information you have to offer me?” The boss stood, brushing off the front of his expensive suit as he slowly circled the mugger. “Not a reason? Not even a name?”

“Tony. Tony Stark. That was the name on the ID in his wallet,” the mugger spoke up, giving his boss a nervous look.

“Justin! Get me all the information on Stark that you can.” The boss called to his second in command, who was standing by the door. The boss turned to regard the mugger with a look. “Anything else?”

“The Captain said to tell you that if he finds one more of your men on his turf, he’s ending all trades and coming for you.” The mugger said quietly.

The boss shook his head, disappointment heavy in his eyes as he stood behind the mugger. “I thought I told you to be careful, Lou. To not get caught in his territory.”

“Im sorry, boss,” Lou whispered, looking down. “But I’ll do better, next time. In and out and Rogers wont even know.”

“Im afraid there wont be a ‘next time’, Lou.” The boss said, pressing the barrel of his pistol to the back of Lou’s head.

The gunshot echoed loudly.


	4. Break In And Relocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the boss's interest in learning more about Tony hit a little too close to home?

The dining room was large, decorated with the finest art and furniture New York had to offer. In the center of the white marble floor sat a large, mahogany dining table where the boss was currently dining. The room was filled with silence, just how the boss liked it, until Justin Hammer strode into the room, a file in hand. He set the file beside the dining man, clearing his throat. “And what is this?” The boss asked, sitting back into his chair and regarding the file with a look as if it were offending him.

“This, sir, is the file on Tony Stark. Everything from dental records to second grade test scores.” Justin presented, smiling proudly and waiting for praise.

The boss simply hummed, lifting his wine glass to take a slow sip before opening the file. “Anthony Edward Stark,” The boss mused. “Parents died a few years ago, one older brother- is he of any importance?”

“No, sir. We researched into him but he’s on file as a factory worker. No relation to Rogers.” Justin reported.

The boss hummed, giving Justin a nod before returning to the file. “Twenty years old.” The boss commented, flipping a paper over. “He seems to have a few health issues regarding his heart. High grades in high school. Unemployed at the moment.”

After a moment, the boss closed the file, tossing it aside and growling. “All of this is useless! None of this information gives me any indication as to what this boy’s relation to Rogers is.”

Justin flinched ever so slightly, taking back the file. “What would you like to do, sir?”

The boss huffed thoughtfully, fingers tapping on the polished wood of the table. “Send in Donovan and Ramirez. They’ll be paying Mr. Stark a little visit.”  
   
   
“Im heading out for the night, kid.” Clint said as he padded into the living room, finding Tony sitting on the couch, studying his computer screen. He let out a sigh, nudging Tony. “Come on,Tone, say something. You cant sit around here and ignore me forever. You’ll forgive me eventually.”

Tony simply shrugged away Clint’s touch, his focus not breaking. Clint sighed, shaking his head. “I get off early tonight so I’ll be back by midnight, alright? I’ll lock the door behind me,” he huffed, moving off.

Tony rolled his eyes as he heard the key click in the lock, rubbing his face and glancing down at his computer. He didn’t even feel like working on his programs tonight. He huffed and saved his work, grabbing his flashdrive from the coffee table and copying his work onto it; it was habitual for him to back his work up, like he was paranoid he’d lose it all.

He yawned as he set the computer on the table, setting his flash drive beside it before shutting off all of the lights. He moved up the stairs to his room, rubbing his face as he shut the door and slumped tiredly into bed, sliding under the covers and immediately falling asleep.

An hour later, a car was parking across the street from the house. Inside sat two men, one with short, buzzed blonde hair and the other with his long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. They both glanced to each other, nodding as they slid out of the car and check their ammo before moving up the steps of the house and kicking open the front door.

They stepped into the dark house, making quick work to search the downstairs. The blonde looked over the living room, pausing at Tony’s computer and studying it for a second. His eyes moved to the flashdrive beside it, picking it up and studying it for a moment before sliding it into his pocket. “I’ll move up stairs and talk to the kid. Keep an eye out down here, Ramirez,” the blonde hissed, moving towards the stairs.

The blonde took the steps quietly, two at a time as he kept his gun aimed and ready to fire. He checked the first two doors on the left, finding nothing but a bathroom and a closet, while the first door on the right was an empty bedroom. He slowly moved to the last door, turning the knob slowly and opening it, a smirk crossing his face at the sleeping form in the bed.

Tony woke to a large weight moving on top of him, straddling his waist as the cold barrel of a gun pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes, finding a large blonde smirking down at him. “We’ve been looking for you, Tony.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably, hands pushing at the man’s chest with the sheer hope that he could escape. The blonde laughed, grabbing both of Tony’s wrists and pinning his hands above his head. “It would be greatly appreciated if you cooperated. I just want to talk.”

Tony snorted, eyes narrowly. “That’s not what it looks like,” he hissed, squirming under the larger male.

The blonde laughed, dragging the handgun down Tony’s cheek to press it at the base of Tony’s chin. “Feisty. I wonder if the boss will mind if I play with you before I leave.”

That only encouraged more squirming from Tony. “What the Hell do you want!” Tony snapped, fighting the urge to spit in the man’s face.

The blonde laughed, grinning with a smile that made Tony’s stomach clench. “I’m Agent Donovan, and I’ve been sent here to get a little information from you.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed as he glared up to Donovan. “What information?”

Donovan hummed, eyes roaming over Tony’s face. “My boss want’s to know why you’re under The Captain’s protection. What exactly are doing for him?”

Tony huffed, anger crossing his face. “I have nothing to do with him or whatever the fuck he does.” Tony hissed through gritted teeth.

Donovan opened his mouth to say more, but a gunshot from downstairs cut him off. Donovan hissed, releasing Tony’s hands in favor of pressing his hand to Tony’s mouth. “Keep your mouth shut,” Donovan snarled quietly, pressing harder on Tony’s mouth as he glanced back to the door.  
   
   
Downstairs, Clint was consumed in fear, not for himself, but for his little brother. Steve drove Clint home, only for them to find the front door kicked open and a man snooping through the downstairs. It had only taken a second upon seeing him for Clint to put a bullet between his eyes. Clint didn’t care to question the man; his main focus was finding Tony.

Steve wasn’t far behind Clint as the two moved up the stairs quickly, heading straight for Tony’s room. “Tony?” Clint called out, tensing at the sound of shattering glass coming from the bedroom. He threw the door open, stepping into the room with gun ready, glancing around. The window was shatter, glass splayed out across the carpet while Tony sat alone on his bed, breathing in shakily.

Clint wasted no time as he moved to Tony, pulling his brother into his arms and holding him close, carding his fingers soothingly through his hair while Steve moved to the window, glancing out and watching a car pull onto the street and speed away. “Whoever it was, they’re gone.”

“I’ll kill them,” Clint snapped, looking down to Tony and kissing his brother’s forehead. “We can’t stay here anymore. It isn’t safe. They know Tony’s somehow involved with us.”

Steve turned to Clint and slowly nodded his head. “Pack your things. You’re coming to stay at the Estate with me and the others.”


	5. Of Flashdrives and Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony ever be able to settle into the Estate? Will this flashdrive bring him into a whole new world of trouble?

Clint moved around the house, shoving his clothes into his bag while Tony sat at the bottom of the stairs, staring forward. His hands were still shaking slightly, and he was desperately trying to get a hold of the situation. That man had broke into his house and practically assaulted all just to know what he was doing for Steve. Who had sent that guy? And why was he taking such an interest in Tony?

Clint paused in front of Tony, sighing and nudging him as he set aside his suitcase. “Tony, come on, you have to pack. We need to leave this house.”

Tony looked up to Clint, crossing his arms. “No, this is our _house_ , Clint. I dont want to leave it just because you’re involved with a mob.”

Clint sighed and rubbed his face in frustration. “Tony, it isn’t safe here anymore. I promise we’ll come back in a few weeks, we just have to find out who’s after you. Okay? Now will you please go pack?”

Tony huffed and turned his head away, standing and moving up the stairs to his room. He found Steve there, studying the shattered glass and the broken window. “Get out of my room,” Tony huffed, grabbing his backpack and beginning the shove clothes into it.

Steve straightened out, giving Tony a soft look. “Listen, I know you’re just a little bit freaked out by what happened, but-“

Tony gave him a look. “I’m not freaked out. It happened, I’m moving past it.” Tony said, emptying his closet before tugging open the door of his dresser, shoving his socks and boxers into the bag.

Steve frowned and touched Tony’s shoulder. “Tony, listen, it’s not unusual to be upset about-“

“No, you listen,” Tony snapped, shrugging away from Steve’s hand. “Im not as fragile as you think everyone in the city is. I can handle myself and I dont need your sympathy or whatever the fuck you’re trying to offer here. Now get the fuck out!”

Steve blinked, almost a little shocked. As a criminal boss, no one ever seemed to have the guts to snap at Steve, let alone call him out. Steve Rogers rarely showed sympathy to anyone but his men. It was frustrating because Steve didn’t only wonder why he was offering Tony sympathy, but why Tony wasn’t reacting to him the way most people did. He huffed, turning and storming out of the room, passing Clint on the steps. “Is your brother always this frustrating?” Steve hissed as he moved out to wait in the car.

“Yeah, sounds like him,” Clint replied almost immediately, not bothering to even question Steve’s problem. He knew better than anyone just how Tony gets, but that also meant he knew better how to handle him.

Tony was finally packed, fitting his clothes and other possessions into two backpacks, carrying them down the stairs. He set them down at the door and moved into the living room, packing up his laptop quickly while Clint and Steve loaded there things into the car. Wrapping up the power cord, Tony looked around, confused. “Clint, where’s my flashdrive?” he called.

“Did you check by your computer?” Came the response that had Tony making a face.

“No, I completely forgot to check my computer. Thanks for your help, Captain Obvious!” Tony snapped sarcastically and he shut his laptop.

Clint sighed, stepping into the room. “Forget about it. You probably just misplaced it. I told you, we aren’t leaving forever. You can go a few weeks without it, now come on.”

Tony huffed, giving the room one last look over before shrugging and moving out to the car, sliding into the backseat and setting his laptop aside. He watched Steve slide into the driver’s seat while Clint moved into the passenger side before slumping in his seat. “Seat belt?” Steve questioned, looking back to give Tony a smug smirk.

“Fuck off,” Tony snapped back and Clint sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s just go, Steve,” he mumbled, glancing to Tony in the rear view mirror.

Tony stared out of the dark windows, watching the street lamps pass by as they drove through the quieter part of the sleeping city. Just as the drive was starting to get a little too long, they arrived at the large Estate, marking off the richer district on the city. He huffed as he slid out of the car, feet hitting the ground as he stared up to the large house.No wonder they had so much room for everyone.

He stepped around the the back of the car, eyes narrowing as Steve grabbed his bags for him. It was like this guy would do anything to get a rise out of Tony. “I can take my bags,” he protested, shifting his computer to one arm and holding out his hand.

Steve smirked, shaking his head and moving past Tony. “Anything to help out a damsel,” Steve teased and Tony growled.

“Stop calling me that!” Tony snapped, following after the blonde as they moved up the front walk.

“Anything you say, Princess,” Steve called with a snicker, making Tony huff.

The front door opened as they approached it and there stood Bucky, sporting nothing but sweatpants as he rubbed his face. “I thought you promised no more work tonight,” the man complained, stepping out of the way as Steve and Tony entered, leaving the door open for Clint.

“Some unexpected guests decided to pay a visit to Tony. We’re relocating him here to keep an eye over him,” Steve replied, moving up the stairs to one of the empty guest bedroom at the end of the hall, across from Steve’s master bedroom. He pushed open the door, setting Tony’s things down onto the large bed.

Bucky stood in the door way, watching Tony as he set his laptop down carefully. “I’ll be happy to watch over the kid,” he smirked, voice still thick with sleep but the teasing tone was still distinguishable.

Steve sent him a look, pointing. “Leave him alone, Buck,” Steve warned. “Go help Clint with his bags.”

Bucky sighed, huffing. “Fine, fine. I’ll go help birdbrain while you get to stay with the new kid,” Bucky complained, walking back to help Clint.

Steve rolled his eyes, turning to Tony. “Sorry about him. Bucky’s….Bucky. Clint’s room is right beside yours and mine is across the hall. If you need anything, just holler,” Steve said, moving to the door. He paused, glancing back to Tony with a teasing grin. “Sure you’re okay, Princess?”

Tony narrowed his eyes and flipped Steve off, ignoring Steve’s snicker as the blonde shut the door. He turned to his bags, tossing them into the corner before flopping into the soft sheets and curling up. This was all happening way too fast.  
   
   
“A flashdrive? That’s the only thing you have to offer me?” The boss’s voices was calm but the anger was unmistakable.

Donovan shifted nervously on his feet, looking down to the floor below. “The kid said he has nothing to do with Rogers.”

The boss huffed, glaring to Donovan. “As far as I’m concerned, Stark is an enemy and do we trust what our enemies’ tell us?” He waited for Donovan to shake his head before continuing. “No, we don’t. And now, I’ve lost one agent, all for you to bring me back a pathetic flashdrive.”

The boss snapped his fingers and Justin moved forward, hand the boss a laptop. The boss plugged in the flashdrive, fingers tapping impatiently while he waited for the files to upload. He sent Donovan a glare before he began to preview each file, his brow slowly furrowing in confusion.

“Sir? What’s wrong?” Justin spoke up, sending a look to Donovan.

The boss sat back in his chair, resting his chin on his palm. “There’s computer programs, all self-written and coded perfectly. There’s blueprints and designs for buildings, cars and…weapons,” the boss’s eyes glinted as he stood. “Almost to intricate for anyone to understand but him. This must be why Rogers has him protected.” He shut the laptop, grabbing the flashdrive and tucking it safely into his pocket.

“The boy’s a genius. And I want him.”


	6. Scientific Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets to meet a few of the residents staying with Steve, but will Steve like how fast they're getting acquainted?

Tony woke late the next morning, groaning softly as he sat up in the large, comfortable bed. Where the Hell was he? He glanced around the room, spotting his two backpacks in the corner and huffing. That’s right, Clint forced him to live in Steve’s Estate. As if he didn’t already run into the annoying mob boss enough.

He slowly slid out of the bed, tugging open the door and trudging down the steps, following the smell of syrup to the kitchen where breakfast was in full swing. Bucky sat at the table, still shirtless as he happily dug into a plate of blueberry pancakes that were practically drowning in syrup.

“Good morning, Princess,” Steve greeted from the seat beside Bucky’s, glancing over his newspaper to smirk at Tony.

Tony grumbled softly incoherent, flipping Steve off before slumping into the chair across from Bucky. “Not a morning person, huh,” Bucky asked as Tony slumped his head forward to rest on the cool table top.

“No, he’s not,” Clint pipped up from where he was cooking over the stove, smirking and reaching back briefly to ruffle Tony’s hair.

Steve hummed, sipping his mug of coffee as his eyes scanned over the paper. “There’s a plate of pancakes. Help yourself,” he hummed nonchalantly.

“I hate pancakes.” Came the immediate disgruntled reply.

“Which is why I made you eggs,” Clint said, placing a plate beside Tony’s head.

Tony sat up and rubbed his face, pulling the plate closer and taking a hungry bite. “Thanks, Clint, “Tony mumbled around a mouthful.

“Not even here a day and he’s getting special treatment? Why do I always have to eat what everyone else is having?” Bucky complained, reaching over and stealing a forkful of Tony’s eggs, earning a dark look.

“You’re more than welcome to make your own breakfast,” Steve hummed, grinning and not bothering to even glance up from his paper.

Bucky huffed and shook his head, focusing on his pancakes with a pout but making no further argument. Tony looked over his eggs, glancing around at the large kitchen. “Don’t you have more in your little mob than these two?” Tony asked.

Bucky hummed, answering for Steve. “Natasha and Thor have their own places in the city. They come by every now and then but usually we only meet up when we’re doing business. I live here with Steve and so does Bruce, whose on the other side of Clint’s bedroom. And now you two are here.”

Tony gave him a look. Bucky could rattle off all the names he wanted but Tony still knew none of these people. “Whose Bruce?” He asked, deciding that was the most important name to ask about since he was now living with the guy.

“He’s the doctor,” Steve said, not glancing up from his paper. “As you can imagine, there are a lot of injuries doing what we do and it can get a little pricey with all the trips to the hospital. Bruce has his own medical lab I’ve set up for him. It’s down that back hallway,” Steve said, nodding his head towards the living room.

“You’d like him, Tony.” Clint commented as he sat down with his own plate of pancakes. “Into all the science and tech crap you like.”

“It isn’t crap,” Tony hissed defensively, flicking Clint’s cheek in protest while Bucky hummed. “I like the new kid. He doesn’t let anyone get away with anything.”

Steve rolled his eyes, swatting at Bucky’s head. “That’s fine to like him. But I don’t wanna find you humping the kid, Barnes, you know Clint will kill you. I know how you get,” Steve teased, standing and brushing himself off, folding the paper back up. “I have paperwork to do; make sure no one disturbs me,” he said, the commanding tone in his voice letting them know he meant business. “Gentlemen, Princess,” he excused himself, leaving.

“Not my fault the kid has a nice ass,” Bucky called teasingly after Steve, turning back only to meet a sharp, protective glare from Clint. “Hey, hey, calm down, Momma Bear. I was only teasing.”

Tony rolled his eyes with a laugh, standing and bringing his plate to the sink. Clint gave Bucky a huff before turning to Tony. “Im serious, you should go meet Bruce. I think you two would really hit it off. Show him some of your computer programs.”

“Fine,” Tony shrugged, moving to the door.

Bucky pouted, crossing his arms. “Why does everyone get to bond with the new kid but me?”

Clint gave him a look, setting down his fork and pointing to Bucky. “I dont even want you in the same room as him,” he reprimanded, turning back to his pancakes and ignoring Bucky’s pout.  
   
   
Tony slowly moved down the hallway, laptop in hand as he moved to the door at the end, pushing it open slowly. His eyes widened as he looked around the lab, giving a low whistle as he stepped in. “Wow, Rogers really takes care of his people,” Tony commented. “It’s like Candyland in here.”

A man turned to face him, eyebrow raised as he slid his glasses from his nose, polishing them off before setting them on the lab table he was working at. “And you are…?”

“Tony,” Tony introduced himself, sticking out a hand to Bruce, lopsided smile in place. “Clint’s little brother.”

The man nodded in understanding, shaking Tony’s hand before running his fingers through his brown hair. “I’m Bruce Banner. The doctor of this little group,” he smiled politely before turned back to the dry erase board he was working at, studying the numbers and equations scrawled out.

Tony sat down at the nearest lab bench, opening his computer and his latest program, fingers flying as he typed. After a moment, Tony spoke, not even glancing up. “You mistake is in the top left-hand corner. The variable of the equation should be cubed, not squared. That’s why it wont work.”

Bruce looked back, as if shocked that Tony was still in the lab. “That’s impossible, I…” Bruce trailed off as he glanced back, groaning and quickly fixing his mistake. “You’re absolutely right.” He turned, raising an eyebrow. “How did you know that?”

Tony smirked proudly up to Bruce. “I passed all of my math and science classes with flying colors.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, smiling. “I didn’t expect someone so young to be good enough in math to even understand the equation I was working on, let alone fix it. This is beyond college level math.”

Tony shrugged, smirking back down to his computer. “I have a knack for these sort of things.”

Bruce smirked, shaking his head and walking over, glancing over Tony’s shoulder to study the computer screen. “Are you…coding computer programs?”

Tony nodded, looking up to Bruce, eyes eagerly and mouth ready to ramble. “I’m creating an A.I. unit.” He smiled brightly.

Bruce looked over the codes, shaking his head slowly. “Absolutely brilliant. I hope Steve and Clint keep you around. I could use another man of science in the group.”

Tony laughed, minimizing the codes and pulling up his designs. “That’s nothing, these are all my designs from buildings to computers to even things like weapons.”

Bruce studied the screen, grinning. “Genius. I especially like your scale definition and the renderings.”

Tony glanced up to Bruce, smiling widely. “Brucie, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”  
   
   
By dinner time, Steve was finished with his paperwork, moving into the kitchen and finding five plates of spaghetti placed around the table. “Clint, did I ever tell you how much I love when you stay over?” He grinned.

Bucky nodded in agreement, sitting down in his chair. “Birdbrain always makes sure we’re feed,” he smirked, eagerly digging in.

Clint laughed, taking his own seat and lifting his glass of water, taking a slow sip. “Years of practice with Tony,” he teased.

“Speaking of Tony, where is he? And Bruce?” Steve added, looking to the two empty chairs and the cool pasta.

“The two geeks have been locked in that lab all day,” Bucky replied, biting into a slice of garlic bread.

Steve frowned slowly, ignoring that irritating feeling developing in his gut that he really didn’t want to name right now. “Well I’ll go get them before there dinner gets cold,” Steve hummed, moving out to the lab and knocking on the door before pushing it open. “Dinners ready.”

Tony looked over from where he was sitting in front of the dry erase board, a new equation scribbled out. “Okay,” he nodded, glancing to Bruce. “The answer is pi over 4. Child’s play.”

Bruce shook his head with a grin, moving towards the door. “Tony is absolutely amazing Steve. You should keep him around,” he laughed, walking out of the lab to the kitchen.

Tony stood and followed after, humming as he passed through the doorway, moving around Steve into the hallway. “You two seem to really be hitting it off,” he commented lightly.

Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder with a grin. “What’s wrong, wonder boy? Afraid that I might be finding someone new to banter with?” Tony teased, leaving no room for a response as he walked down the hallway and out to the kitchen.

Steve’s fingers tightened on the doorknob before he huffed and closed the lab door, following slowly. Yeah, he was really hating that feeling in his gut.


	7. Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decided to help Tony get a little exercise.

Bruce yawned as he moved towards the lab the next morning, rubbing his eyes and sliding his glasses into place. He took a sip from his mug of coffee as he pushed open the door, finding the lights on and Tony slumped at the lab bench, cheek pressed to the keyboard of his computer. “Tony?” Bruce asked, walking over to the sleeping man and nudging him. “Have you been in here all night?”

Tony gave an incoherent mumble, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes sleepily, looking up to Bruce. “Have I? I was working on one of my designs,” Tony shrugged, yawning and reaching for Bruce’s coffee, eager for a sip.

“Oh no, Mister. This coffee’s mine. Want your own, go to the kitchen,” Bruce smirked, sipping from the mug teasingly. “You don’t try to stay up too frequently, do you? It isn’t healthy to be sleep deprived.”

“Jerk,” Tony mumbled, standing and cracking his back slowly. “I’m not sleep deprived; I got plenty of sleep, just not in the best of positions,” he huffed, rubbing at his neck as Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Come on, lets get you to the kitchen,” Bruce said, placing a hand on Tony’s back and leading him from the lab.

Clint looked up as they entered the kitchen, frowning as Tony rubbed his neck and slumped into a chair. “What happened to you?” Clint asked, setting a bowl of cereal in front of Tony.

“He spent the night in the lab,” Bruce chuckled, sipping his coffee and taking a seat at the end of the table.

Clint shook his head. “Bruce, you gotta make sure he goes to bed before you leave him alone. Or else he’ll just stay up and work.”

Bruce scoffed, giving Clint a look. “He’s your brother. I'm not babysitting him. I think he’s smart enough to know when to bed.”

Clint snorted. “Then you dont know Tony,” he mumbled, passing Bruce a plate of waffles.

“Still here, guys,” Tony said, taking a bite of cereal and rubbing his neck again.

Bucky spoke up from across the table, pointing his fork at Tony. “Is that what’s wrong with your neck? Sleeping at a lab table?” he teased, taking an eager bite of his waffles. “Because an hour at the gym with me and we can work out those kinks.”

Clint gave him a look as Bruce scoffed. “An hour at the gym with you will have him sore for the rest of the week. None of you go easy.” He mumbled bitterly, obviously speaking from past experiences.

“Yeah well it isn’t our job to go easy,” Bucky huffed, turning to Tony. “Just come to the gym. It’s the door right before you go into the lab. We'll all be training in there today anyways.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, sure. Why not?” He said, taking another bite from his cereal.

Clint shook his head as he sat down at the table, digging into his waffles. “You’re gonna get your ass kicked, kid.”  
   
   
Steve looked up as Tony followed Clint into the gym, raising an eyebrow. “What’s he doing in here?” he asked, throwing his fist into the punching bag one last time before turning to face them completely.

“Bucky invited him to join us,” Clint said as he stretched his arms, warming up at his own punching bag while Bruce and Bucky filed in. 

“Sure the Princess can handle it?” Steve smirked as Tony stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. 

“Oh no, he’s gonna get his ass kicked,” Clint said as Tony scoffed.

“Hey, I'm not bad. Happy taught me how to box,” Tony said, flopping down to sit on the sparring mat, rubbing his neck.

Clint snorted. “If you haven’t noticed, Hogan isn’t the most coordinated soul on the block,” he said. “Now that Pepper girl, she can kick ass.” Clint teased.

Bucky walked up and squatted behind Tony, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Don't worry, Tony, I’ll protect you from the big bad guys,” he teased, sending a look to the others.

Clint huffed and moved over, pinching Bucky’s ear and pulling him to the far side of the mat. “You’re with me today, Barnes,” Clint huffed.

Bruce walked over to Tony, offering him a hand. “Come on, Tony, I’ll go easy on you,” Bruce said, taking his hand and pulling him up.

Steve felt that feeling in his gut again and before he could stop himself, he was moving over, taking Tony’s arm. “If you don’t mind, Bruce, I’ll train with him. Promise I’ll go easy,” he said and Bruce nodded, stepping over to watch Bucky and Clint.

“Alright, but I don't want to have to see him all bruised and broken in my lab later.” Bruce called.

Tony’s eyes narrowed up to Steve. “You just wanna be the one to kick my ass, don't you?” Tony huffed, poking Steve’s chest.

Steve grabbed the offending hand easily and flipped him over his shoulder, watching him land with a groan. “Don't worry, I’d never hurt a princess,” he snickered, taking a step back.

“Cheater,” Tony huffed, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up. “That wasn’t fair,” Tony mumbled, turning back to Steve. He took a step forward but Steve was faster, swiping a foot out and easily kicking Tony’s foot out from under him, watching the boy stumble.

“Come on, Steve, give him a chance,” Bucky called from where he was currently trapped in a headlock.

Bruce stepped over to watch Tony and Steve from the side lines. “Hey, Tony, just use my trick. Think of it like science. Velocity, acceleration, it’s all there. Use your brain as your advantage.”

Tony blinked thoughtfully. “I didn’t think of it like that,” Tony said. He slowly circled Steve, eyes darting to examine every possible movement and outcome. Tony watched Steve wind back his arm for a punch and Tony could practically see the numbers swimming around them. The speed of Steve’s swing, the amount of force Tony would need to take Steve down, it was all right there.

At the last second, Tony dodged the punch from Steve, ducking down and throwing a fist into his lower abdomen. “Like that?” he asked, leaning back and watching Steve stumble backwards.

Bruce grinned a nodded. “Perfect, Tony.”

“Way to go,” Bucky said, tossing Clint back. “You got a hit against the Captain.” he grinned, ignoring the pointed glare from Steve.

Tony grinned and turned to reply but Steve was quick, using an ankle pick to toss Tony onto his back before straddling his waist. “You should really pay attention,” he huffed, crossing his arms and making no move to get up.

Tony huffed and poked his chest. “You’re just mad because Bruce helped me get a hit against you,” Tony smirked smugly, wiggling under Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes, lifting himself off of Tony. “Whatever floats your boat, Princess,” he mumbled, turning away and moving back for his punching bag.  
   
   
By the end of the day, Tony was beat and sore, resting on the sparring mat with his face pressed into the cushioned ground. Bruce had long since moved on to his lab while Clint and Bucky went off to start dinner, leaving Tony alone with Steve, who was still going at it with the punching bag. “I don't know how you can keep that up,” Tony mumbled, rolling onto his back to look to Steve. “I'm exhausted.”

Steve snorted, finishing his last punch before turning to Tony and walking over, towering over the boy. “That’s because you’re out of shape,” Steve said, nudging Tony’s stomach with his foot before moving over to his water bottle.

“Hey,” Tony whined, rolling onto his belly and sitting up. “I'm not out of shape. I just don't like exercise,” Tony mumbled, eyes drawn to the powerful muscles in Steve’s back as the mob boss bent over to grab his water bottle. He snapped his gaze away from the gleaming muscles as Steve straightened out.

“You’re out of shape,” Steve smirked, squirting the water into his mouth and watching as Tony rubbed at his still aching neck. “What did you do to your neck?” Steve asked, tossing Tony his water bottle.

“Slept in the lab,” Tony mumbled as he stood, sipping from the bottle and shrugging with a wince. “Not the best to sleep bent over a lab table,” he said.

Steve huffed and walked over to Tony, standing behind him and grabbing the back of his neck with a large hand. Tony tensed and Steve rolled his eyes. “Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Bucky used to have the same problem when he fell asleep playing video games.”

Tony’s body slowly relaxed as Steve rubbed his thumb into the tense muscle at the base of his neck where it met his shoulder. “God, that feels good,“ Tony mumbled, practically melting under Steve’s touch.

“Told you,” Steve said softly, rubbing his thumb in slow circles to uncoil the muscle. “Better?” he asked, moving his free hand to Tony’s opposite shoulder, rubbing it slowly.

“Much,” Tony nodded, slowly leaning back against Steve’s chest as he closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Steve’s hands slowed to a stop in favor of gently running down Tony’s arms. “Good,” he murmured softly.

Tony’s eyes slowly opened and he bit his lip, suddenly conscious of how close he was to Steve. Taking a nervous step away, Tony turned to face Steve. “I…uh…thanks,” he murmured quietly.

Steve cleared his throat, taking his own step away. “No problem,” he mumbled, looking down.

A moment of silence passed between them before the door opened and Bucky was there, smiling. “Dinner’s ready,” he announced.

Tony nodded eagerly, avoiding Steve’s eyes as he moved past Bucky to the kitchen. Steve sighed softly, watching him leave before following Bucky out.


	8. Movie Nights Only Lead To Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to have a movie night that gets a little too heated for Tony.

Tony sat quietly at the table as they ate dinner, listening to Bucky and Clint argue over something they saw on TV while Bruce and Steve talked politics. For a moment, it was as if they were all one family. Tony smiled slightly, bringing a forkful of ravioli to his mouth as his eyes fell on Steve. Watching those pink, full lips talk with such vigor while his blue eyes sparked with passion, as if to sell Bruce on what he was preaching by a simple look.

Tony bit his lip and looked down to his ravioli, taking a slow bite, so concentrated on his thoughts of Steve that he didn’t even notice Bucky tapping on his arm. “Hey, kid? Kid!” He huffed, snapping his fingers in front of Tony’s line of sight. “What do you think? Should Steve give us the night off for a movie night?”

Tony blinked, looking around and finding everyone’s eyes on him. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. A movie night would be nice,” Tony said lightly, taking a slow sip of his water.

Bucky smirked to Steve and nudged the boss. “What do you say? Movie night? Even Tony’s on board,” he insisted.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face. “Fine, fine. One night off.” He huffed and gave Tony a look across the table, studying the kid’s thoughtful face. What was he so lost on?

“Hello? My fellow friends!” A booming voice called as the front door open and Bucky grinned, nudging Tony. “That’s Thor. He and Loki are staying for the next couple of days while their apartment’s getting work done.”

Tony looked up as the large blonde from the other night stepped into the kitchen, long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with a small, black-haired man following behind him. The blonde’s eyes fell on the dining group, focusing mostly on Tony. “Greetings, little one!”

“Anyone can be little to you, big guy,” Tony huffed, making a strangled noise as Thor practically dragged Tony from his chair and hugged him tightly.

“You must be Clint’s little brother. I have heard much about you! I am Thor!” Thor boom and Tony whined, wiggling in his hold. “Buddy, I’m right here, no need to yell.”

Bucky snorted from his seat. “That’s his natural voice. Thor is foreign and loud.”

Steve, bless his heart, stood and moved over to Thor, touching his shoulder. “Careful, Thor, you’re squishing him,” Steve said lightly, but with a note of concern.

“My apologies, Anthony,” Thor said, letting Tony slid down his chest to the floor before stepping out of the way. “This is my brother, Loki.”

Steve steadied Tony, hands lingering his hips although no one seemed to notice. “Loki is the guy we call if we need to drug someone. Or kill them off. He’s good with poisons and stuff along those lines,” Steve explained, trying to keep vague for Tony’s sake.

Bucky snorted again, poking at his ravioli. “Bunch of voodoo, if you ask me.”

“Well it’s a good thing nobody did ask,” Loki huffed, giving Bucky a look before flashing his eyes to Tony. “Pleasure to meet you, Tony.”

Tony nodded, although he wasn’t to partial to the way Loki was narrowing his eyes on him. “We were just finishing up dinner and going to have a movie night. You two joining us?” Clint asked, standing and taking his and Tony’s plate to the sink.

“I would love partake in a movie viewing!” Thor grinned, bounding off to the living room while Loki huffed softly. “I’ll be retiring early, tonight. I’ll see you all in the morning,” he said, making his exit.

Bucky hummed and finished his plate, handing it to Clint before grabbing Tony around the waist. “Come on, Tony. Let’s go pick out a movie.” He smirked, pulling Tony from the kitchen and making Steve’s hands clench with a huff.

Clint glared after Bucky before looking to Bruce. “Go keep an eye on him,” Clint said and Bruce chuckled, standing and moving out.

Steve helped Clint load the dishes into the dishwasher and pop popcorn before moving to the living room, flicking off the lights and watching as everyone snuggled in. Thor and Bruce took up the love seat while Bucky and Clint stretched across the couch, leaving Steve and Tony on the floor. Tony sat with his back against the couch, looking up as Steve started the movie and settled beside him amongst the mass of blankets Bucky had dug out for everyone.

The popcorn bowl sat between them but Tony was all too aware of how close he and Steve were, his attention anywhere but the movie. Every now and then, their hands would brush in the popcorn bowl which led to Tony’s hint of a blush and Steve’s small smirk that had Tony huffing. The movie was terrible, proven by the fact that everyone was asleep halfway through the movie. Thor’s snoring was as booming as his voice and with one glance around, Tony confirmed that everyone was passed out. All except him and Steve.

“I’m going to get something to drink,” Tony excused himself quietly, stumbling over Clint and Bucky’s limp limbs that hung over the edge of the couch as he moved to the kitchen. Tony sighed softly as he opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and leaning against the counter as he took a slow sip. He couldn’t go back out there; the only thing Tony could focus on was Steve’s every movement, and it made him tense and aware.

“You know, that’s the second time this night you’ve been caught lost in thought.”

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin, glancing to see Steve leaning against the door frame. “So I got a lot on my mind, what’s it to you?” Tony huffed, immediately turning defensive as if Steve knew what he was thinking.

“Whoa, calm down, Princess,” Steve huffed, moving to the fridge. “I just came in for a drink myself.”

Tony turned his head away, leaning more against the counter. It was silent for a moment and Tony found himself speaking to fill it. “That movie sucks.”

Steve merely shrugs, fixing a glass of ice tea. “It’s better than anything we would’ve been doing right now.”

Tony snorted. “Please, I could’ve been on my computer or working with Bruce in the lab.”

Steve huffed, grip tightening on his glass of tea as he sat down at the table, facing Tony. “You and Bruce really seemed to hit it off,” Steve commented, forcing his voice to stay nonchalant.

Tony shrugged and leaned further against the counter, crossing his arms. “Well, yeah, I guess. I mean we both have similar interests in science and stuff. Nothing special.”

Steve scoffed. “You two have been spending most of your free time in that lab. You should really get out more. Interact with other people,” Steve mumbled, sipping his tea.

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment, studying Steve before a grin slowly spread across his face. “No way. You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Tony hissed, leaning forward.

“What?” Steve snorted, turning to glare at Tony. “Why the Hell would I be jealous?”

Tony grinned wider. “You tell me, Rogers. You obviously don’t seem to like that I spend so much time with Bruce. Is it because you wish I’d spend more time with you? That’s it, isn’t it? You’re jealous that Bruce and I are getting along so well and you feel like it should be you. You’re mad that Bruce and I spent so much time together and I hardly get to-“

Steve moved in a flash, tea slammed onto the table as he stood and stalked forward. Before Tony knew it, Steve was before him like a wall of muscle, grabbing his hips tightly and tugging him into a harsh kiss. Tony blinked in shock, eyes wide before he slowly felt his body melt against Steve’s, arms snaking their way around Steve’s neck as he shut his eyes. Steve smirked against Tony’s lips, knowing he had won.

Tony moved his lips eagerly against Steve’s, feeling all that pent up tension and frustration from early escape as he felt Steve slowly run his tongue along Tony’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Tony willingly parted his lips, nearly squeaking as Steve lifted him onto the counter by his hips. Tony had a better angle now that he was up to Steve’s height, tilting his head as Steve’s tongue moved into his mouth, tasting every inch that it could.

Tony moved his tongue against Steve’s, putting up a weak fight for dominance that he knew Steve would win as he fisted his hands in the front of Steve’s shirt, tugging him impossibly closer. Steve let out a soft moan as Tony moved a hand to Steve’s hair, tangling his fingers into the blonde locks to give a short tug. Steve pulled back after a moment, lips moving to meet the skin of Tony’s neck but the sound of footsteps padding towards the kitchen made them both freeze. Steve immediately moved away, giving Tony a look before grabbing his ice tea and moving out to the living room.

Tony sat on the counter, nearly stunned as he stared after Steve, clearing his throat and straightening out his shirt as Loki stepped in. “Anthony,” was the only greeting he got as the man padded to the fridge and took out a bottle of water for himself. If Loki heard or saw anything, he never commented on it.  
   
   
The next day, Steve and Tony spent their time avoiding each other. Neither of them knew how to act around the other after that kiss, and until they figured out just how they were feeling, they were content with having little to no contact. It wasn’t until dinner that they were all pulled together, drawn in by the smell of Clint’s burgers. The dinner table was filled with mindless chatter that neither Tony or Steve partook in, both rather focusing on staring down to their untouched food.

It wasn’t until Steve’s cellphone rang that the table immediately went silent, as if it were an unspoken roll that when business called, you were to sit still and shut up. “Hello…What?…How did this happen?…Alright, Nat, we’ll be there.” Steve hung up and tucked his phone away, standing immediately. “Natasha and Phil are under heavy fire at the club on South Street.” He explained and the others were immediately standing. “Bruce, you’re coming too. Phil got hit in the arm.”

Bruce nodded and grabbed his medical bag with the others geared up. “Tony, you and Loki clean up the dishes while we’re gone.” Clint said, not waiting for an answer as he followed the others out of the door.

Tony huffed, standing and slowly beginning to clear the table. “Why aren’t you going?” Tony asked, glancing to Loki while he tossed Bucky’s half eaten burger in the trash before sliding his plate into the dishwasher.

Loki gave Tony a look as he moved the rest of the dishes over for Tony to clean off. “Do you think they would need someone with drug and poison expertise during a fire fight?” He asked, sarcastically, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet. “Coffee?” he asked, grabbing the pot and filling the mugs.

“No, I guess they wouldn’t,” Tony huffed, shrugging as he ran a plate under water. “Sure,” he nodded, accepting a mug from Loki and taking a sip as he loaded the last dish into the dishwasher, closing it and starting it.

The coffee was terrible. Tony stared down at the cup, huffing softly and taking another experimental sip. Why did it taste so funny? He rubbed his face slowly, beginning to feel a bit drowsy as he glanced to Loki, finding the man smirking as he sipped from his own mug and leaned against the counter. “How does the coffee taste, Tony?”

_Loki is the guy we call if we need to drug someone. Or kill them off. He’s good with poisons and stuff along those lines._

Steve’s words echoed in Tony’s mind as his eyes widened. Before he even had a chance to speak, his world was engulfed by darkness and Tony was falling to the tile floor unconscious. The only sound coming from his shattering coffee cup.


	9. Distractions and Videotapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Steve and the others find out what happened to Tony?

As soon as Steve and the boys arrived at the club, they found Natasha and Phil crouching behind two overturned tables. “Clint, get up high: I want your eyes on the whole scene. Bucky, take your rifle and follow him: I want you picking those bastards off. Thor, you and I are going to get Bruce over to Phil. Everyone got it?"

There was a chorus of agreements as Clint pried open and air vent, climbing in with Bucky right behind him. Steve gave Thor a brief nod before moving forward, firing at the men crouching behind the bar while Thor grabbed Bruce’s arm and pulled him quickly over to Natasha and Phil. Steve followed after, sliding behind the tables and reloading his handgun. “What happened?" he asked Natasha.

"Don’t know. We were doing our usual rounds of the neighborhood when we saw people run out of the bar screaming. We were just walking in to check it out when those guys started firing." Natasha reported, leaning over the edge of the table to fire a couple of rounds.

"Didn’t even see the bastards," Phil spat through gritted teeth as Bruce pulled on a pair of gloves and began working the bullet out.

Bruce huffed softly and gave Phil a look. “You’re lucky this isn’t near any major arteries, Phil."

Overhead, rifle shots rang out and Steve glanced to the corner office that Bucky had apparently set up in. Steve sighed, tugging out his phone and calling Clint. “What’s the report?"

_"There’s ten of them behind the bar, two of them behind tables. They’re all carrying assault rifles."_ Clint paused. _“Make that nine behind the bar; Bucky just took one out. Wait…"_ Clint paused again, trying to make something out. _“One guy is talking on the phone and now they’re all leaving through the back door."_

Steve frowned and glanced over the table, seeing that the men were, in fact, escaping through the back door. He watched as Bucky picked off the last two men trying to make it through the door but it shut before he could get anyone else. One of the ceiling grates on the far side of the room was kicked out and Clint dropped down onto the counter of the bar. “They’re all gone."

"What the Hell was the point of that?" Steve hissed, standing slowly as Bucky slid out of the office, rifle resting on his shoulder.

Natasha huffed and shrugged slowly. “I don’t know but it looks like they aren’t coming back."

Steve sighed and glanced to Phil, who was biting his lip as Bruce cleaned and bandaged the wound. “Let’s go back to the Estate. I don’t want any more of my men injured tonight." He huffed as Thor helped Phil up gently, careful not to jostle his arm. 

They all piled into the car, sitting in silence as the drove to the Estate. They could all tell that Steve was in deep thought, trying to figure out the point of the attack, and no one wanted to be the one to break his concentration. As they pulled up to the Estate, they all made quick work to move to the house, eager to rest after the stressful experience. “Wait until you meet Tony, Nat," Clint smiled slightly, pushing open the front door and walking in. “Hey, Tony, Loki, we’re back."

They were met with silence that made Steve frown. “Where are they?" He asked as Bruce moved to the lab and peeked his head inside. “Not in here."

Bucky checked the gym while Clint moved to the kitchen, a deep frown setting in place. “Tony!" He called louder, crouching beside the shattered coffee cup on the ground. “Tony, answer me right now!"

Thor moved down the steps after checking the upstairs. “My brother is gone as well. The upstairs is empty."

Steve’s fist clenched as he turned to Bruce. “Pull up the security tapes from after we left." His voice was dark and commanding, one of the true signs that he was pissed and a little bit afraid.

Bruce nodded and immediately moved into the lab, heading to the main computer and pulling up the surveillance videos from the kitchen. “Steve! You’re gonna want to see this!" Bruce cried and Clint beat him there, leaning over his shoulder as the others filed in.

There, clear as day on the screen was Loki and Tony in the kitchen. As Tony was washing off the dishes, Loki was pouring two cups of coffee. Bruce had to zoom in to catch the powder than Loki slipped into a mug before handing it to Tony. Clint growled as he watched Tony crash to the floor and Loki move from the kitchen. Bruce followed his movements through the different cameras, watching as Loki let two large men in through the front door and led them into the kitchen.

"Thor, your fucking brother drugged Tony!" Clint snapped angrily as he watched as Tony was lifted and carried out to a dark car waiting in the driveway.

Bruce sighed as the car pulled out of the camera’s view, shutting off the computer. “Look’s like Loki went with them," He mumbled, rubbing his face.

Bucky had to move forward to grab Clint and keep him from charging at Thor. “It isn’t Thor’s fault; he isn’t the one who betrayed us," Bucky hissed softly as Clint frowned and shoved him away. “It was Loki."

Steve turned and punched the wall, making everyone go silent. “That was why those men were at the club. It was all a fucking distraction so Loki could be alone with Tony," he growled, turning to Thor. “First thing we’re going to do is find your bastard of a brother. Then, he’s going to help us find Tony."  
   
   
It was like someone hit him over the head with a rock. That was the first thought Tony registered as he woke slowly in a bed on black silk sheets. He grunted softly as he sat up, rubbing his aching head as he glanced around the room. Where the Hell was he? The room was much bigger than his bedroom at the Estate, and smelt distinctly like roses. And a little blood. The smell was almost sickening. He slowly slip to the edge of the large bed and stood, wobbling slightly and gripping at the bedpost for a moment to steady himself.

When he was good, he moved out of the door into the empty marble hallway, distinctly aware of the smell of pancakes filling the air. He found it strange that where ever he was, he wasn’t guarded. As if he could go anywhere. The last thing he remembered was eating dinner. So how the Hell did that end with him being in an unknown place? Following the smell of pancakes and the directing servants, Tony slowly walked into a large dining room.

"Anthony, how nice of you to join us," boomed a voice that sounded sweet and truly happy.

Tony winced at the loud voice, cradling his head in a hand as he slowly and cautiously moved to the man sitting at the end of the table. The boss was finely dressed, with a smile that showed all teeth, both welcoming and terrifying at the same time. “Careful, Tony. You’ll still be experiencing some side effects from the drug." Tony’s eyes followed the voice to see Loki, walking over to the man.

The memories hit him like a brick; he remembered Steve’s call, everyone leaving, Loki giving him the coffee that made him go unconscious. “You asshole!" Tony snapped, glaring at Loki. “You drugged me!"

"Now, now," The boss said, looking to Tony before patting the seat to the right of him. “Don’t be rude, Anthony. If it wasn’t for Loki, you and I wouldn’t have met," he said, as if Tony should be grateful for the fact. “Now have a seat, you must be starving."

Tony looked to him warily before sitting slowly, finding a plate of pancakes and aspirin set before him. He eagerly took the aspirin before taking a slow bite from the pancakes, watching as the boss handed Loki a stack of crisp money. “There you go, Loki. Five grand." The boss hummed as if it were nothing. “You’re services were greatly appreciated and I’ll be sure to keep you in mind if I ever need your expertise again."

Loki smirked and tucked the money away, nodding to the boss before exiting. “Why am I here?" Tony wasted no time in asking, slowly sipping the orange juice before him.

"Ah, yes." The boss snapped his fingers and Justin Hammer was moving forward with a laptop. “You are here, Anthony, because of these," the man opened the computer, showing Tony his weapon designs. “You are a bright young man. And I would love to have your weapons made, but the designs are so complex, well, I’m afraid I needed you to help us out."

Tony frowned slightly, looking up to the boss. “How did you get those?" he asked, grip tightening on his fork.

The boss grinned, holding up a flashdrive and passing it to Tony. “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed this."

Tony frowned deeper. “That guy…you sent that guy to my house!"

The boss nodded patiently. “That I did, Anthony. You see, I recently figured out that you are under Steve Rogers’ protection. Am I correct?"

Tony shrugged lightly. “Everyone is. He watches over that side of the city." Tony said quietly, although his mind was flashing to the kiss they shared just the other night.

"Now I think there’s more to it than that, Anthony," The boss hit a button on the keyboard and now Tony was shown a picture of different rooms in the Estate, including the kitchen, gym, lab and living room. “Two days ago, while you all where enjoying your movie night, Loki planted bombs in each of these rooms." Tony stiffened immediately and the boss grinned. “I believe you just admitted to having a connection with Rogers. Now I think you know what I’m suggesting here, Anthony."

Tony frowned, clenching his fists and looking away. “That I build these weapons or you’ll blow up the house."

"See, I knew you were bright," the boss grinned, patting Tony on the shoulder. “I think you and I will get along just fine."

"Who are you?" Tony hissed through gritted teeth, nails digging into his palm.

"Who am I?" The boss grinned. “Obadiah Stane."


	10. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obadiah decides to give Tony a little push to start engineering weapons.

Loki walked down the side walk, wide grin in place with the comfortable weight of money in his pocket. He whistled softly as he stepped into his apartment building, fishing for his keys as he climbed the stairs. If he was lucky, Thor wouldn’t be home and he could just grab the bags he packed the other night and be on his way. Maybe find an apartment on Stane’s side of the city.

He moved up three flights of stairs before walking to his door, sliding the key into the lock and giving it a slow turn. As soon as he pushed the door open he was met by a sneer and Clint’s fist hitting his lower jaw. The force through him to the ground, landing hard on his chest with his hands splayed out right at Steve’s feet. Looking up slowly, he found Steve’s handgun aimed for the center of his forehead. “Going somewhere?" Steve asked, nodding his head towards the bags Loki packed in the corner.

"Just a little vacation," Loki lied smoothly, pushing himself up slowly, Steve’s gun never faltering in its aim.

"I’m sure," Steve growled, grabbing Loki’s shoulder and shoving him into the chair Clint brought over. “But I think we need to have a little talk first," He hissed as Clint tightly tied Loki’s hands to the arms of the chair.

Loki wasn’t stupid; he knew what Steve’s “little talks" consisted of. But that didn’t deter Loki, who was tilting his chin up with a show of courage. “Of course we do."

Steve turned his head to Bucky, the only other man he had decided to bring with him on the interrogation. He knew Thor would be too biased and currently, Bruce was tending to Phil while Natasha was resting.Besides, Bucky and Clint were all he needed. “Put the video in," he growled, earning a stiff nod from Bucky.

Bucky slid a videotape into the player and turned the TV on. Loki watched himself drug Tony and take him, the video playing over and over. A sickening feeling rose in his chest and he was narrowing his eyes. He forgot about the cameras. Part of him wondered if they caught him planting the bombs. He took a deep breath and looked to Steve. “I know how that may look-"

"It looks like you’re drugging my baby brother," Clint snarled, fist slamming into his jaw again.

Steve simply watched, giving Bucky another look. “Search his pockets." He ordered and Bucky immediately began cleaning out the contents of Loki’s pocket. “There’s nothing in th- hello, what’s this?" Bucky growled, pulling out the stack of money and passing it to Steve.

"You sold my brother?" Clint growled but Bucky beat him to the punch. Literally.

Loki doubled over as far as he could as Bucky’s fist collided into his stomach. He sent a dark glare to Bucky, huffing. “I never liked you." He mumbled.

"Feeling’s mutual, you bastard," Bucky growled, fists still clenched.

"Five thousand dollars." Steve huffed as he finished counting, eyes flashing to Loki as he pulled out a box of matches, lighting one and setting fire to the money. “He’s worth millions," Steve snarled, face illuminated in the fire’s glow as he tossed the burning money into the trashcan.

Loki opened his mouth again but quickly shut it, thinking better of what he was going to spit out. “It’s your fault he’s in this, Captain. If you hadn’t told that mugger Tony was under your protection, the boss never would have taken interest in the brat."

Clint growled and punched Loki again, satisfied with the split lip he created, although his anger was still raging. “Who’s your boss?"

Loki snorted, licking over his lower lip and glaring up to Clint. “He is not my boss. He is simply a client who needed my expertise."

"Who did you fucking work for?" Clint snarled, stepping forward as Bucky grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Loki laughed, low and bitter as he glared up to Steve. “Client confidentiality." He sneered and Steve kneed him easily in the stomach. “I was paid…a bonus for…keeping…my mouth…shut," He coughed around the words.

"I don’t care, Loki. You will talk." Steve snarled, fists clenching as he stood straighter. “This interrogation is far from over. Even if it takes every single day, I will make sure you suffer slowly until you confess." Steve snarled lowly, his own fist connecting to Loki’s face.

Loki groaned softly, spitting blood on the floor before him as he glanced up to Steve. “The boss is going to make sure you all die," Loki snarled. “What a shame that it will be Tony who takes you all down."  
   
   
Obadiah let Tony down a long hallway to the final door, grinning over his shoulder to Tony as he swiped a key card through the locking mechanism. “I think you’ll be impressed with this workspace I’ve set up for you," he said as he pushed the door open.

Tony blinked in shock as he looked around the large lab, one that was easily twice the size of Bruce’s. “Holy…" Tony trailed off, taking a slow step in.

Obadiah grinned, nodding as he clasped his hands behind his back. “Spectacular, isn’t it?" Obadiah smirked, slowly passing a second card to Tony. “That is your key to the lab. I expect you to be constantly working, Mr. Stark. Now, I’m a gracious enough host that I will allow you to join me at meals and sleep when you need it. However, if I feel that you’re progress is being stunted or you’re holding back on me, well, we can fix that," Obadiah grinned, nodding towards a large flat screen hanging on the far wall that showed a video feed from all four common rooms in the Estate.

Tony’s heart clenched as he spotted Bruce and a man sitting in the lab while a girl was sleeping on the couch. They look so relaxed, not even realizing how close they were to being blown to pieces. He swallowed, looking up to Obadiah. “I’ll do my best," he murmured.

"I knew you’d be agreeable," Obadiah smiled, patting Tony’s back. “Get to work, boy," he hummed, turning to leave. “Oh, and Tony?" Obadiah called, pausing at the door with a grin. “This is just for a little motivation," he smiled, pulling out a remote and hitting a button before laughing and walking out.

Tony frowned slightly in confusion before his eyes widened and he was immediately turning to the TV, heart racing as he ran over. No. No, the camera in the lab was offline. “Fuck," he yelled, punching the wall as he felt tears rise in his eyes. What if they were dead?  
   
   
It took Clint all of ten seconds to punch Loki unconscious and now, they were throwing the limp and bound body in the back of the car. The car ride started in silence, all three men too deep in there thoughts to speak. It was Bucky who finally broke the silence, shifting in the back seat to lean forward. “Who do you think has Tony?"

Steve shrugged slowly, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened. “I don’t know. We haven’t started anything lately so I don’t know who would be out to get him or us."

Bucky glanced to Clint where the man sat in the passenger seat, glaring out of the window. “We’re going to find him, Clint." Bucky murmured, touching Clint’s shoulder.

Clint shrugged him off, turning to glare at him. “He shouldn’t have been taken in the first place. This was the exact type of thing I was trying to protect him from!"

Steve’s grip tightened as he pulled into the driveway, glancing to Clint. “I promise, Clint. We wont quit until we find him."

Clint opened his mouth to reply but Bucky cut him off. “What the Hell?" he gasped, pointing past them towards the house, where smoke was rising into the dark sky.

"Shit," Steve growled, hitting the brake and sliding out, running towards the house and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest.


	11. Of Bombs and Grenades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the group's problems only escalate while Obadiah finds that Tony may need an assistant.

Steve shoved the front door open, eyes wide and frantic as he moved quickly down the hallway to the lab. Stepping in, he found Natasha crouching beside Bruce and Phil, helping them sip up. “What the hell happened?" Steve cried, immediately moving and helping Phil stand, looking over the man.

"A bomb," Bruce croaked softly as Clint moved beside him instantly, arm wrapping around his shoulder to keep him steady as the dirty blonde lifted him up.

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, hands on Bruce’s hips to keep him steady as the doctor nodded. “It was small. Only enough to damage a quarter of the lab." Bruce mumbled, brushing himself slowly. Looking around, he felt better knowing that all of the computers, including Tony’s, were still operational.

Natasha followed the dark scorch marks on the floor, moving to the toppled cabinet in the corner. “It must have been hidden in here," she huffed softly, crouching down to study what little remained in the corner.

Steve sighed and rubbed his face, looking to Bucky. “Get Loki down into the basement." He ordered, looking around. Clint was still fussing over Bruce while Phil laid back on a examination table, rubbing his arm. What the hell was happening around them? Tony being kidnapped and bombs? “Everyone just get some rest. We’ll regroup tomorrow, alright? Phil, I want you to take some time off and just rest at home. Clint, make sure Bruce get’s to bed. If Thor comes home, you keep him as far away from the basement as you can."

"Got it," Clint mumbled, arm wrapping around Bruce’s waist. “What about…what about Tony?" He murmured.

Steve’s fists clenched and he looked away. “We just have to pray that where ever he is, he’s safe."  
   
   
Tony woke the next morning in the lab, back hunched over the table he had been working at with the start of a circuit system cradled in his hand. Letting out a small groan as he stood, Tony stretched and winced, rubbing at his back. Setting down the wires he had been tampering with, Tony glanced over to the screen on the wall, studying the three remaining cameras. What if Bruce and the other man were dead? It was all Tony’s fault.

Letting out a shaky breath, Tony moved over to the screen, eyes studying for any sign of life. His breath hitched as he spotted Clint in the kitchen, sitting at the table with Bucky and talking quietly. Tony’s heart picked up a little as Steve entered, pouring himself a cup of coffee as Bruce followed him in. Tony gasped and pressed a hand to the screen, a smile stretching across his face. Bruce looked fine. Absolutely fine.

Tony felt himself relax slightly, happy to know that everyone seemed okay. But that still didn’t mean they were out of danger. They had gotten lucky once, but if Tony slipped up, who knew what would happen? Looking over them one last time, Tony moved out of the lab to the dining room where a plate of eggs and bacon were waiting for them. “Good morning, Anthony," Obadiah greeted from behind the paper he was reading.

"Morning, sir," Tony mumbled, slumping into his chair and taking a slow sip of the coffee in front of him.

"How is the developing going?" Obadiah asked, finally gracing Tony with a glance as he folded up his paper to eat his own plate of eggs.

"Great," Tony murmured, feeling compelled to give positive feedback for the sake of his friends. “I almost have the circuit system down and should have a prototype ready by the end of the week."

"I knew you’d be a promising investment, Anthony," Obadiah praised and Tony felt himself relax a little more. “I cannot wait to see your work." He hummed, biting into his eggs.

Tony nodded and chewed at his bacon, eyes anywhere but on the mob boss as he ate. “Of course, sir." Tony murmured and rubbed at his neck as he sipped his coffee.

"What’s wrong with your neck?" Obadiah asked, dark eyes flickering to Tony to examine the movement closely.

"My…my neck?" Tony stammered under the cool gaze, looking up. “I just fell asleep in the lab. I can get a bit dedicated to my work."

Obadiah smiled widely. “A fine quality, although I don’t want my genius to be exhausted. Exhaustion can lead to mistakes, Anthony, and you know what mistakes lead to."

Of course Tony knew. Explosions; the very thought made him sick to the stomach. Tony nodded and had to set down his fork, sipping his coffee and hoping to setting the churning feeling in his stomach. “I do," Tony murmured quietly, looking down.

"Maybe I’ll bring in an assistant to help you," Obadiah thought out loud and Tony’s gaze immediately snapped to him. “Of course it would just have to be more like a lackey. Wouldn’t want anyone trying to challenge you genius and stunt your progress."

"Sir, that _really_ isn’t necessary. I’m doing just fine alone," Tony insisted, sitting straighter in his seat. He was doing just fine sitting in the lab alone. He was sure there were cameras on him but he felt better knowing he was in solitary.

"Nonsense. I’ll have an assistant to you by lunch time tomorrow," Obadiah hummed, taking a bite of eggs. “Don’t you worry." He smiled. “I’ll make sure it’s someone you can be comfortable with. Think of how much work you’ll be able to get done with some extra help." Obadiah smiled, proud of himself for the thought.

Tony sighed and relented, nodding slowly. Maybe he could deal with working with one of Obadiah’s mindless agents. He could use the help, although Tony was reluctant to finish these weapon prototypes. Knowing Obadiah, he had the worst possible use in mind for them. And the last thing Tony wanted to do was aid in the destruction of others.  
   
   
"Dinner’s ready," Bruce said in the doorway to the basement, flinching ever so slightly as Steve’s fist connected with Loki’s jaw. This is why he hated the basement. It was the room Steve designated for interrogations, mostly because of its bleak cement floors and dark walls. The room stood empty with nothing but a chair in the center. It made Bruce feel nervous even walking by.

Clint was standing in Bruce’s path of sight, keeping his eyes off of Loki. “Thanks, Bruce, but I think Steve wants a little more time. We’ll be up in about fifteen minutes," Clint said.

Bruce sighed and nodded slowly, meeting Clint’s eyes and stepping slightly closer. “How are you handling this?" He asked gently and brushed a hand against Clint’s arm.

Clint sighed and looked away, leaning against the door frame. “I just want Tony back, Bruce. Ever since…ever since our parents died, that kid has been all I’ve had. I love him to death and knowing that he’s out there with some…some fucked up mob boss that’s screwing with our heads…I’m scared for him…" Clint whispered and trailed off, taking a slow breath.

Bruce nodded and touched Clint’s shoulder. “We’ll find him, Clint. We will." He whispered quietly. “Come on, why don’t you and I set the table. Bucky and Steve can finish up."

Clint nodded slowly, following Bruce out while Steve sent another fist into Loki’s stomach. “I’m going to ask you again. Who the hell did you give Tony to?" Steve snarled, leaning close.

Loki, after the hour of interrogation he had spent, was bruised and bloodied, eyes tired as he glared up to Steve. “To a guy who knows how to use his genius," Loki sneered, avoiding the question for the fifth time in a row.

Steve growled in frustration, fists clenching as Bucky grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face him. “Steve, give it a rest for tonight. We’ll try again in the morning but seriously, you look exhausted. Let it go for now."

Steve sighed and nodded slowly, relaxing and rubbing his face. “I just got little sleep last night. Been worrying about that bomb and Tony…"

Bucky nodded. “I know, we all are. Look, just go get some dinner and rest. I’ll handle the patrol tonight, okay?"

Steve nodded slowly and clapped Bucky’s shoulder before moving to the door. “Thanks, Buck." He murmured as Bucky followed after him, shutting off the light and leaving Loki in the dark.

"No problem, Steve. Like I said, just eat and sleep," Bucky called as he moved out the front door to his car, checking the ammo of his handgun before pulling out onto the street.

The night was darker than usual, the moon covered by a thick array of clouds, leaving Bucky to rely only on his headlights and the streetlamps to see. Everything was going smoothly until his spotted and crowd running from the club they had been at the night before. Frowning, Bucky pulled over and slid out of the car, handgun ready as he moved to the door. He grabbed the arm of a passing man, turning him. “What’s going on?"

"I-I dont know, man. I was just having a drink with this smoking hot blonde when I guy came in and shot at the ceiling. Told everyone to get out." The guy panted nervously, glancing to he door. “Last I saw, he was heading for the corner office," The man huffed, shrugging away Bucky’s grip and taking off.

Bucky huffed softly and turned to the club, kicking the door open. One guy? He could handle it and if things got to heated, he’d make sure to call Steve. He stepped into the now empty club, eyes roaming over the scene. The bullet holes from the fire fight the night before were still visible, but someone had gone to efforts to clean the place up to open again.

Glancing around, Bucky slowly moved to the back office, ignoring the club music that was still pumping loudly with the strobe lights. He pressed his ear to the door, hearing a soft shuffle inside. Kicking open the door, Bucky aimed his gun and glanced around. Bucky looked around the small, empty office, frowning at the open window. What was the point of that?

Did they steal any money? Bucky ducked when a hunk of metal was lobbed through the window, smacking against the wall and falling the ground. Bucky watched the object roll to his feet and he frown, leaning over. “What the…" He trailed off, eyes widening.Grenade.

"Fuck!" He cried, kicking it to the corner and diving behind the desk as the explosion set off, the blast throwing both him and the desk back with a loud roar. And then, there was nothing but pain and darkness.


	12. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to figure out what's going on around him while Tony meets his new assistant.

Tony glanced down, sighing in frustration as his fingers fumbled with the wires for the third time. "Great," he huffed angrily, setting down the circuit board again and rubbing his tired face. He hadn't gotten to much sleep the night before and now, he was running on nothing but coffee and sugar.

He glanced over to the television screen, looking on as Clint made a lunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Everyone was seated at the table watching him, but no one talked. Tony shifted a bit a sighed, closing his eyes slowly. What he would give to be back in the Estate, annoying Clint, helping Bruce in the lab, spending time with Steve, being wrapped in Steve's arms-

Tony snapped to attention as the lab door slid open and Obadiah strode in, smiling brightly to Tony. "Good afternoon, Anthony," he said brightly, setting down a plate beside Tony consisting of a chicken sandwich.

"Thank you, sir," Tony murmured, slowly taking a bit of his sandwich and watch the mob boss closely. Since when was his lunch delivered?

Obadiah smiled and clapped Tony's shoulder, humming. "I took the liberty of bring you your lunch and your new assistant. I think you'll be quite pleased to see who it is." Obadiah snapped his fingers and suddenly, Justin came in, carrying a limp and unconscious Bucky in his arms.

Tony choked on his sandwich as Bucky was laid down onto a lab table; it wasn't hard to see the missing left arm.Tony felt absolutely sick to his stomach, rushing to Bucky's side and assessing the damage. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, a few stitches here and there, but Tony was sure the missing arm took the cake. "What....w-what did you do!" Tony hissed, looking back to Obadiah.

"You needed an assistant, so I got one you'd be comfortable with." Obadiah grinned, walking over and wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders. "Took him down last night while he was doing on of Rogers' pathetic patrols."

"Took him down with what? A car!" Tony cried, leaning over Bucky and biting his lip.

"A grenade," Obadiah grinned proudly and Tony felt like he wanted to throw up.

"Couldn't you have just drugged him like me?" Tony hissed, hand resting gently on Bucky's chest and slightly comforted by the rise and fall of his breathing.

Obadiah tutted, shaking his head. "Now where is the fun in that? I'm nothing if I'm not creative," Obadiah smirked. "Unfortunately, we weren't planning on him losing an arm. He just got out of surgery about a few hours ago. I had my doctors amputate."

Tony gripped at the lab table to steady himself. "Weren't planning on losing an arm? It was a grenade!" Tony snapped, paling as he examined the work done. The doctors had known what they were doing and Bucky should be fine and healthy, but that didn't mean he should lose his arm. Bucky didn't deserve that.

Obadiah huffed, slowly pacing around Bucky and humming. "I guess he isn't of very much use to you now," he hummed, pulling out his pistol and pressing it to Bucky's temple. "I should probably just dispose of him."

"No!" Tony said quickly, hands gently resting over Obadiah's on the pistol. "I can help him. Please. Just give me a little time and I can help him. He'll be good as new!" Tony pleaded, eyes drifting to look over Bucky's tranquil face. " _Please._ "

Obadiah hummed thoughtfully, looking from Bucky to Tony. "I suppose. I'll give you one day. To help him In anyway you see fit. But by lunchtime tomorrow, I expect you to be back working on my weapons, Anthony."

"Of course, sir. Thank you," Tony whispered, watching as Obadiah left the lab, leaving Tony alone with Bucky. One day to help Bucky? Looks like another sleepless night.  
   
   
"Bucky didn't come home from patrol last night." Clint mumbled to the group as he set sandwich in front of everyone. Of course he would be the one to break the ice.

Steve's fists clenched on the table, eyes flashing. "I know." he said darkly and everyone suppressed the shiver trying to move up their spines. "I had Natasha go out and look for him before she went home. Said the only thing suspicious was that the club we were at the other night suffered an explosion. She couldn't even salvage the surveillance tapes."

Everyone bowed their heads, both thoughtful and defeated as they tried to figure this mess out. "What the hell is going on?" Clint snapped finally, flopping down into his seat. "Everyone's getting hurt or taken or disappearing and I can't fucking take it! My baby brother is in the hands of some sick bastard and our fucking house is exploding and our own men are betraying us and Bucky is fucking MIA!"

Bruce put a hand on Clint's shoulder, giving him a soft look. "We'll figure this out, okay? Tony's smart, he'll figure out a way to help us find him. And I believe whoever has Tony, has Bucky. I think it's the same person behind all of this. We just have to find out who."

Steve sighed. "That's the problem. We haven't upset anyone lately. We've been improving relations with buyers and other mobs. Who would want to get to us?"

Bruce propped a head up on his elbow, palm against his chin as he thought. Taking a slow bite from his sandwich, he cleared his throat. "Maybe they aren't after us. Maybe they only wanted Tony."

Steve made a face, sipping his water. "Why would they want Tony? It isn't like he could do anything mob-wise."

The table sat thoughtfully in silence before both Clint and Bruce's heads snapped up. "His designs." Bruce answered quietly.

Steve frowned, raising an eyebrow. "What designs?"

Clint groaned and stood, pacing the kitchen. "I told you, Steve, my brother is a genius. He designs computer programs and things like cars, computers and...weapons." Clint groaned again, punching the wall. "Fuck! He was complaining about his stupid flashdrive going missing after the break in and...and..."

Clint trailed off in frustration,sitting again and resting his head in his hands. Bruce rubbed his shoulder gently, sighing. "It's okay, Clint. Now we have a motive. But we still have to figure out how all the bomb and Bucky fit into all of this. And who took Tony."

Steve huffed softly. "There's only two guys that can tell us at the moment. Loki and Tony. Loki isn't going to budge, the ass is too proud of himself," Steve mumbled.

"Then we wait out for Tony to give us a clue or something." Bruce said gently and nudged Clint.

"So what, we're just going to let Tony sit with some fucking bastard until he can get us out a message or some shit?" Clint asked, crossing his arms.

Bruce gave him a look. "You got a better plan?"  
   
   
Tony was now on hour twenty of no sleep and it was starting to show. He rubbed at his red eyes, downing a cup of coffee as he slowly began programming. He only had three more hours until lunchtime and Bucky still hadn't woken. Tony's first and only thought to help Bucky was to give him back an arm. Tony already had schematics for a glove like weapon on his flashdrive. All he had to do was change around some of the measurements. And add a few sensory patches to act like nerves.

The numbers were swimming in Tony's head as he slowly worked over a piece of metal, testing the sensors. This would be his first real invention. His pride and joy. And who better to give it to than Bucky. Tony couldn't help but blame himself. Bucky wouldn't have been in this if Obadiah didn't think that Tony needed help. Tony's fists clench slightly at that thought, sighing shakily.

It wasn't until an hour before lunchtime that Tony finished the arm, stepping back and looking over it with tired pride. The metal coating was sleek and glinted in the light, while the gears and sensors hidden beneath were pure beauty to Tony. "Alright, Bucky, lets get you suited up," Tony murmured, taking the heavy arm and slowly moving over to Bucky.

The arm was almost a complete size match to Bucky's live one, if not a little bigger. He laid it down beside Bucky and slowly attached it, making sure it was on and completely attached before stepping back. "Wow," he mumbled, slowly taking a seat.

The arm looked perfect, although it was cheap in comparison to the one Bucky lost, but Tony felt a bit better knowing that Bucky could at least have two arms again. He'd get Bucky to test it out when he woke; which, to be honest, a nap didn't sound so bad. Resting his head on the table, Tony slowly drifted off, humming softly.


	13. In This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes and he and Tony talk about what they're going to do.

Bucky woke with a soft groan, whole body aching with the effort to even breath. Last he remembered, he was waking briefly after a painful surgery only to find that his left arm had been amputated. Part of him hoped it was a dream, although he knew better. Honestly, he felt lucky that the arm was the only thing he lost considering how close that grenade had been. The question was, where the hell was he?

Slowly, he turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of the metallic arm now in place of where his old one used to be. “What the hell?" Bucky hissed, even more puzzled as he curled the glinting fingers, bending the elbow and rolling the wrist. He could control it?

Bucky slowly pushed himself up, eyes wide with awe as he studied the replacement. Although it was nothing compared to his own arm, which Bucky was still pissed about for losing, he had to admit this arm was amazing. They way it synced with his nerves and did everything he wanted it to do. “But who…" Bucky glanced around the lab he was laying in, eyes widening as they landed on a sleeping brunette hunched over a nearby lab table. “Tony?" Bucky asked, rubbing his face.

Tony grumbled softly and stirred, slowly sitting up and rubbing his face. “Bucky?" he mumbled sleepily, smiling slowly. “How does the arm work? Feel okay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he stretched slowly.

Bucky blinked, still in shock that Tony was here. So it must have been his captor who took Tony. “You…you did this?" Bucky asked, motioning to the metallic arm and stretching it out slowly.

Tony nodded and stood slowly, moving over to Bucky. “Yeah. They gave me a day to help you so I…I made you this. I know it isn’t much compared to what a real arm would be, but-"

Tony was cut off as Bucky yanked him into a brief, thankful kiss. “You built me a whole new arm? Nobody told me what a genius you were!" Bucky exclaimed. “I…I was expecting having to live without one but…but you gave me back what I lost. Thanks, kid," Bucky huffed and tugged him into a tight hug.

Tony coughed, still in shock over the kiss as he squirmed against Bucky. “It’s…no problem, Buck. You’re…squishing….me," Tony managed out, sucking in a deep breath when Bucky let him go. “I didn’t realize how strong that arm was," Tony huffed, smirking slightly. “Anyways, it was the least I could do. It’s my fault your here."

Bucky frowned and shook his head. “Tony, you can’t blame that on yourself. I mean-"

"No." Tony shook his head and looked down. “I’ve been acting so tired lately that Obadiah thought I needed an assistant."

"Tony, you couldn’t have possibly known that that meant he’d get me. I don’t blame you. Promise," he murmured gently. “I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time," he shrugged before pausing and narrowing his eyes. “Obadiah? As in Obadiah Stane?"

Tony nodded slowly, biting his lip. “Yeah. His men broke into my house and took my flashdrive. He saw some of the designs I made and wants me to build them for him. Or else."

"Or else what?" Bucky frowned, fists clenching. Tony pointed to the television screen on the wall and Bucky stood slowly, moving over and studying it. “This is the surveillance feeds from the Estate," Bucky frowned. “One of them is offline…the bomb!" Bucky frowned and Tony nodded.

"Stane thought I needed a little motivation. Every time I fall behind or act out of line, he’s going to blow up a room," Tony whispered and looked down.

"The bomb was small, Tony." Bucky reassured immediately. “Barely hurt the lab. Bruce and Phil came out fine," he said softly and Tony sighed, lifting himself to sit on a lab table and crossing his legs. “This isn’t your fault, Tony. None of it is. You don’t deserve to be in this situation."

Tony shrugged slowly and twiddled his thumbs, looking away. “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to make him weapons but…if I don’t…" Tony trailed off, nodding towards the screen.

Bucky sighed softly and moved to him, tilting Tony’s head to meet his eyes. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to make these weapons and we’ll try to get a message or clue out to Steve so that he can find us. Stane is one of his rivals."

Tony nodded slowly. “Thanks, Bucky," he said before shifting nervously. “Uh…how is Steve?" Tony asked, because in all honestly, he missed him.

Bucky shrugged slowly. “Frustrated. He wants to find you bad and Loki isn’t talking. He has no idea how to handle what’s going on between the bombs and your kidnapping." Bucky said before studying Tony’s face, a grin slowly spreading. “Why so worried about him?"

Tony felt a blush creep across his cheeks and he immediately looked away, opening his mouth to fumble out an excuse but he was cut off by the lab door opening. Tony relaxed slowly as Bucky crossed his arms defensively. “Good to see you two up!" Obadiah said cheerily, flashing a smile to Bucky. “That’s a marvelous arm, Barnes. Beautiful work, Anthony."

"Thank you, sir," Tony said, giving Bucky a look and Bucky huffed, slowly relaxing. “I’m ready to get back to work on your weapons."

"Great. And with your new assistant, I hope your work will be done fast." Obadiah smiled. “I’ll have lunch sent in." He smiled, moving towards the door. “I expect great things from you two!"

Bucky huffed softly. “When this is all over, I expect to put my foot in his ass."

Tony snorted, giving Bucky a smirk. “Get in line, Buck."


	14. Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns a bit more about Clint and Tony's relationship while Tony and Bucky try to contact the others.

Tony huffed softly as he programmed the software he was working on, a frustrated look crossing over his face. He loved the fact that he was finally building his own designs, but for the wrong person. If only he could get out a message to someone, get help for him and Bucky. He slammed down the circuit board in frustration, rubbing his face and sighing. “Tony, you have to relax," Bucky said softly as he walked over, holding out a pair of pliers Tony had asked for.

Tony snorted, grabbing the pliers and setting them aside. “I’m trying, Bucky, but none of this looks good. I’m stalling the best I can here but sooner or later, Stane’s gonna want this prototype finished." Tony huffed and propped his head up with an elbow, chin in hand.

Bucky patted his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll figure out something, alright? Just keep doing what your doing and wait for the idea to hit us."

Tony snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Wait around for nothing? There is no way we can get out some sort of message that Steve and the others would get." He stood slowly, pacing and making a face.

Bucky sighed and lifted himself up to sit on a lab table, looking down and running his fingers over his cool, metallic hand; a habit that Tony had noticed him doing a lot lately. “Tony, you have to stay calm. I’m in tough and dangerous situations all the time and freaking over it will not help."

Tony huffed, sending a short glare to Bucky. “Easy for you to say, everything that happens to the others is counting on my actions. If I make a mistake, the bombs explode. If I do everything perfectly, my weapons will kill them all."

"Just try to stall for as long as you can, alright? Will figure out a way to get a message to them," Bucky reassured. “Whether its through note or bribe or even a signal. I mean-"

"Wait." Tony cut him off short. “A signal. Bucky, that’s brilliant!" Tony said, moving across the lab.

Bucky made a face. “But Tony, a signal cant necessary work. I mean it isn’t like we can light the lab on fire and make a smoke signal," Bucky huffed.

"Not that kind of signal, Bucky. A _computer_ signal," Tony called from where he was standing in front of a computer Obadiah left for Tony to make calculations with.

Bucky frowned, sliding off of the table and moving over to Tony. “Still not following, Tony."

Tony sighed in exasperation, fingers flying over the computer with lightning speed as he began to open programs and examine hundreds of letters and numbers that Bucky classified as gibberish. “I’ve been working on an artificial intelligence unit for the past few months," Tony mumbled, speaking quickly. “If I can just hack through Obadiah’s internet monitors, swap unto a different signal, I can activate the unit."

Bucky still looked lost as he watched Tony’s thumb slide down the lists of codes. “Well what will that do for us?" Bucky asked, leaning over Tony’s shoulder.

Tony hummed in acknowledgement, biting his lip. “Well my A.I. isn’t finished yet, I still have to create a speech function and other little things. But right now, if I work it write, I can open the program on my laptop in the lab and get in contact with whoever is notices it."

Bucky blinked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “And we can put out an S.O.S.! Tony, you’re a genius," Bucky said, clapping his shoulder.

Tony grinned proudly. “I like to think so," he mumbled. He suddenly smacked the table. “Ha! Just swapped signals! All I have to do is launch the program on my computer," He smirked. He slowly tapped the enter key, grinning. “And we are live."  
   
   
"Are you feeling any better?" Bruce asked softly as he watched Clint walk into the lab.

Clint shrugged slowly, leaning against the edge of the table beside Bruce and looking over the papers the doctor was studying. “Not really. Loki wont budge and if he doesn’t soon, I’m pretty sure Steve will beat him to death."

Bruce flinched slightly at the image, slowly filing away the papers. “I know it’s hard on all of us. What with Tony kidnapped and Bucky missing. Things aren’t right. But we will figure this all out."

Clint sighed and rubbed a hand down his face, lifting himself onto the table and crossing his legs. He was silent for a few moments before speaking again, voice softer and Bruce had to strain to here. “When Tony was fifteen, he went through this whole rebellious stage and one day, we got into a big argument. I told him I never wanted to see his punk ass again." Clint mumbled quietly, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"The next day, there was an explosion in Tony’s chemistry class when his lab partner tried to mix chemicals." Clint mumbled, twiddling his thumbs and keeping his eyes on the ceiling. Bruce frowned, stepping closer slowly; he had remembered reading about that in the papers. Clint gave bitter chuckle, looking away. “I was out with a few friends when I got the call. I remember going to the hospital and seeing mom and dad in the waiting room." Clint paused, reaching up to quickly swipe at his eyes. “All I could think was that it was my fault. I told him I never wanted to see him and the next day, he nearly dies."

Bruce gently placed a hand on Clint’s arm. “You couldn’t have possible known that it was going to-"

"Doesn’t matter, Bruce. It’s the principle." Clint mumbled, closing his eyes. “He didn’t wake for three days. I never left that damn waiting room." Clint sniffled and he was rubbing furiously at his eyes. Bruce had never seen Clint cry, but he knew family was a hard subject for him. “Doctors said he’d be fine, but he had suffered heavy blows to his chest. His heart was under stress but they said that it was mild and nothing a few pills couldn’t help. I remember walking into the room and there the stubborn ass was, broken arm and covered in cuts and bruises, and he just looks up at me and says ‘are mom and dad mad at me?’." Clint laughs, rubbing his face. “I promised then and there to watch that kid like a hawk. To protect him. Because he’s the only brother I got."

Bruce slowly leaned forward, tugging Clint into a tight hug. “We’re going to get him back," he whispered softly in Clint’s ear. “I promise if it’s he last thing I do. We’ll save him."

Clint nodded, face buried in Bruce’s shoulder as he sniffled. “I can’t lose that kid, Bruce. Tony’s all I have left."

Bruce nodded slowly, rubbing Clint’s back. “It isn’t over yet, Clint. We’ll find him and Bucky and everything will go back to normal."

Clint nodded, taking a deep breath and leaning back, wiping his eyes one last time before hardening his expression with determination. “Alright." He murmured, silently thanking Bruce for listening.

Bruce smiled and patted Clint’s shoulder, stepping back. “You’re welcome," he murmured softly. Clint opened his mouth to say more when a small ding sound went off nearby. Bruce frowned,tilting his head. “That’s Tony’s computer," he mumbled, walking over to the laptop to find a program opened. There, on the white screen was a single sentence waiting for a reply.

**Anybody there?**

Bruce blinked, turning to give Clint a confused look. “Who is it?" Clint asked, leaning close to examine the screen.

Bruce frowned, looking over the program. “I think…I think it’s the computer program Tony’s been working on. But how did it launch itself?"

Clint hummed, leaning forward and beginning to type.

_Who is this and what the hell do you think you’re doing?_

The reply was instant, going off with another chime. Clint looked over the response before a smile passed over his face and he looked to Bruce.

**That can only be the social charm of my brother.**

Bruce huffed a laugh in disbelief, shaking his head and gripping Clint’s arm as the brother typed away.

_Tony, you son of a bitch. Where the hell are you? How are you doing this?_

**Cant talk for long. They’ll might pick up on the signal I created.**

Clint frowned, typing his replies faster as he tapped impatient fingers on the table.

_Tony, I need answers now._

**Okay, okay. Calm down. First, you should know Bucky is alive and with me. Second, we’ve been kidnapped. I’m trying the best I can here, but he wants me to build weapons. If I don’t then the bombs go off. I’m trying, I really am, Clint.**

Bruce’s grip on Clint tightened briefly before he took over typing, fingers moving faster than Clint’s from practice.

_Bombs? What bombs?_

**In the house. He already made one go off in the lab. I can’t let him set off the others. They’re in the kitchen, the gym and the living room. I don’t know where, though.**

_Okay, we’ll get to searching for them but right now, we need to know who has you._

**Stane. I cant stop him. He wants these weapons and he-**

` SIGNAL HAS DISCONNECTED.`  
   
   
Tony jumped as the computer screen went black and a low voice filled the room. “Now I really am disappointed with you, Anthony. I expected better."

Tony and Bucky turned to see Obadiah leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the lab, twirling the computer power cord in his hand. Tony swallowed, straightening and standing. “It isn’t what it looks like."

"Oh? Because it looks like you hacked my monitors, created a signal and contacted your moronic friends." Obadiah growled, flinging the cord aside in favor of stalking forward, seizing Tony’s chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. “It seems we’ve both underestimated each other," Obadiah tutted, giving Bucky a warning glare when the larger man tried to intervene.

"Okay, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like, sir, but it wont happen again," Tony whispered, shifting under the cool gaze.

"I’ll be sure it doesn’t," Obadiah growled, turning Tony’s head to face the television screen, clicking a button on the his remote and suddenly, the camera feed to the gym, kitchen and living room have no signal.

Tony felt weak in the knees, hands grabbing at the lab table to keep himself from falling over as Bucky tensed. Obadiah simple tutted, releasing his grip on Tony. “From now on, you two will be watched around the clock." He ordered as he moved for the door. “I see I’ve been going too easy on you. Well, I can fix that."


	15. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to get a little more information while Bucky get's to know their guard.

Almost a quarter of his Estate was now smoking and ruined from the bombs, and Steve was on the war path now, eyes blazed with a fire of blue rage as he stormed down into the basement and grabbed Loki’s shoulder, shoving a fist into his stomach. Loki let out a strangled cough, bruised and bloodied face slowly turning to look up to Steve. “You fucking gave Tony to Obadiah Stane? Are you fucking insane!" Steve snarled, pacing back and forth as if trying to figure out how to act.

Loki grunted, watching as Clint and Bruce slowly trailed into the room to see what Steve’s plan would be. “H-how did you…find out?" He managed out around a cough, eyes narrowing on Steve.

"Tony. He hacked a signal to his laptop," Bruce explained, crossing his arms. “We need to know what’s going on. Let’s start with the weapons Tony is making. _Why_ is he making them?"

"No lies," Clint growled, fingers brushing against the gun on his hip as if he wouldn’t hesitate to kill Loki.

Loki sighed slowly, eyes narrowing. “Stane sent his men to break into Tony’s house, to figure out why Rogers would have protection over him. They found Tony’s flashdrive and Stane saw his weapons designs, decided he wanted Tony." Loki paused to cough, leaning back in his seat. “As far as Stane would tell me, he’s planning an invasion. He hasn’t forgiven Steve for taking part of his territory years ago. He’s planning to take it back, along with the rest of the city. He thinks Tony’s weapons can help him do that."

Steve grunted, rubbing his face. “I knew Stane hadn’t gotten over that. I thought we had that settled." Steve huffed before narrowing his eyes. “Why does Stane want Bucky?"

Loki made a face. “He took Barnes? As far as I was told, Obadiah only had interest in taking Tony. If I had known he wanted Bucky, I would’ve been more than glad to take out Barnes too for double the pri-" He was cut off by a fist to his jaw, looking up and glaring at Steve.

"Alright, so we know he wasn’t planning on taking Bucky. What about the bombs?" Clint asked, crossing his arms.

Loki grinned. “I heard them go off. Did you enjoy them?" He snickered and Steve punched him again. He coughed before grunting. “Obadiah had me plant four of them. Lab, kitchen, gym and living room. By the sounds of it, all four have been set off. I was told that they were motivation for Tony, to making sure his work was one hundred and ten percent."

Bruce frowned, taking a slow breath. “Now that he set them all off, what will he use to motivate Tony?"

"Well I’m sure that if he set them all off, Obadiah must be on very thin nerves right now. He isn’t going to tolerate much more." Loki said thoughtfully, tapping the arms of the chair.

Steve sighed slowly and scrubbed his face. “Alright. Here’s what we know: Tony is making weapons to aid Stane in an invasion, using the bombs and probably Bucky to motivate him. When is the invasion?"

Loki shrugged. “You’re lucky I know the things I know now. Obadiah only gave me parts of his plan; I don’t know the details."

"What about his base of operations? Can you give us a location?" Clint asked, already trying to formulate a plan.

Loki shook his head. “I was blindfolded as soon as I was in the car," Loki huffed. “I’ve told you everything I know." Loki huffed and leaned back into his chair.

"Great. Than we have no more use for you." Clint growled, grinning as he stepped forward, gun ready.

"Clint," Steve barked, pushing him back. “I hate traitors just as much as you, but he still is Thor’s brother."

"Than what do we do?" Clint complained, watching as Loki gave him a smug look.

Steve sent a rough punch into Loki’s face, knocking him out before turning to Bruce. “Get our friend on the first boat to Europe. No money. Nothing but the clothes he has. If I ever see him in _my_ territory again, I want him gunned down on the spot."

Bruce nodded, moving off to make arrangements while Steve turned to Clint. “Any ideas on how to get more information?"

Clint hummed thoughtfully before grinning. “A few."  
   
   
"Is that the guy that broke into your house?" Bucky muttered under his breath as he watched Tony fumble with the metallic shell of the glove he was building. The one he slightly modeled Bucky’s arm off of.

Tony glanced to the large, blonde agent standing by the door, blue eyes narrowed on Tony. “Yes." Tony mumbled quietly and looking away. “Agent Donovan," Tony recalled the name with a shiver.

Bucky frowned and touched Tony’s shoulder. “He didn’t… _try_ anything, did he?" Bucky frowned.

"He was certainly thinking about it," Tony huffed and glanced to Donovan, frowning at those cool blue eyes that were nothing like Steve’s warm ones.

"Don’t worry, I won’t let him touch you," Bucky said softly. “It’s my job to watch over you for Steve."

Tony snorted, fingers fumbling with a wire for a moment. “And why would you do that for Steve?"

Bucky scoffed, nudging Tony with a smirk. “Come on, anyone can see what’s going on between you and Steve. Besides Clint, but I think that’s for the best." He teased. “You two spent all day in the gym the other day, and you two sat together at movie night, and the way he gets jealous every time you and Bruce spend time together."

Tony blushed, huffing. “That’s nothing," Tony mumbled quietly but his smirk was evident.

"Hey, you two, cut the chatter and work," Donovan snarled from his post, crossing his arms.

Bucky huffed and turned to pass Tony a pair of pliers. “I’m going to kick his ass when this is over," Bucky grunted and Tony laughed.

"I just hope the others are on their way," Tony whispered softly.


	16. Lackey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Donovan decides to get a little handsy while Steve and Clint get more information.

"Are you sure this will work?" Steve frowned, taking a slow sip from his drink as he straightened the hat on his head.

"Of course it will," Clint mumbled, glancing to his boss and shifting to lean back in the cushioned booth. “My sources say Stane’s second in command frequents this bar," Clint muttered lowly around the rim of his own drink, eyes scanning the scene.

"Are you ever going to tell me who these sources are?" Steve huffed, sparing a look to Clint before continuing to survey the crowd.

"Natasha." Clint mumbled with a grin before looking Steve over. “Fix your hat again, you’re showing off too much of your face."

Steve snorted, tilting the hat again and tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. “Why do I have to where a hat and coat again?" Steve complained.

"Because you’re too recognizable. Everyone knows what the Captain looks like, be it for admiration or fear. And anyways, we’re in enemy territory," Clint teased before his eyes narrowed and he was tensing. “There he is."

Steve glanced to the bar, spying Justin Hammer sliding onto a bar stool with two large guards on either side of him. “Alright, what’s your plan?"

"Follow me," Clint hummed, standing and moving through the throng of people with ease, clearing a path for Steve as he slipped down the back hallway. “I picked up a copy of the floor plans. The back door should be…" He trailed off, turning to the last door on the right and pushing it open.

Steve moved after him, stepping out into the back parking lot. “Please don’t tell me we’re doing what I think we are. I leave you in charge of making a plan _one_ time ," Steve huffed. “I thought you had an actual arrangement cooking, Clint."

"I do." Clint huffed, looking through the row of cars until he spied the large, black SUV with Hammer’s tags. “We aren’t waiting in his car if that’s what you’re thinking. Too risky. If he’s loyal enough, he’d run us off the road and take all three of us out." Clint huffed.

"What’s your plan then?" Steve asked, watching as Clint tugged at the locked door and in two seconds flat, Clint had the window shattered and the alarm blaring.

"Come on, Hammer’s boys should be coming soon," Clint hissed, grabbing Steve’s arm and ducking them to hide behind their own armored vehicle. “I have Natasha positioned on the roof with a rifle. She’ll take out the guards and we’ll grab Hammer."

Steve glanced up to the roof, spotting a glint of red hair in the moonlight. Not as good with a rifle as Bucky, but it’ll do. “From now on, I want to know your plans before we start them," Steve growled, voice leaving no room for argument as Clint nodded.

The back door was suddenly thrown open and Justin stalked out into the parking lot. He took one look to his guards before growling. “I want you to find who did this!" He snarled and they nodded immediately, taking position on either side of Hammer as the slowly scanned the car and the parking lot.

It wasn’t until one guard dropped to the ground, blood splattered across the pavement, that Justin tensed, glancing around. Steve silently thanked that Natasha had the sense to use a suppressor on the rifle. He’d hate to alert the whole community of their activities. In the blink of an eye, the second guard stumbling back as a bullet pierced between his eyes.

"Shit!" Justin’s eyes widened and he immediately took off towards the car but Clint and Steve were quicker.

"Not today, asshole," Clint sneered as he tackled Justin to the ground, yanking his arms behind his back. “We need to have a chat, Hammer."

Steve hummed, looking to Natasha and giving a brief nod as the redhead disappeared from view. “Pack him up, Clint."  
   
   
Tony stirred with a groan, eyes blinking open as he shifted in the large bed to roll onto his back. He glanced slowly around the room Obadiah had given him, rubbing his face as he sat up. He must’ve fallen asleep in the lab again and Bucky was nice enough to carry him to bed. He huffed softly and slid out from under the sheets, slowly moving from the room and down the stairs. He briefly contemplated joining Obadiah for breakfast but after they were caught contacting Clint, Tony didn’t want to risk finding a way to anger him more.

Instead, he moved straight to the lab, yawning as he padded into the cool room. Bucky was fast asleep on the clean cot in the corner, the only form of bed Obadiah had been gracious enough to offer the “lackey". Tony moved straight for the pieces of metal he had been working with the night before, eyes focused as his nimble fingers worked to connect the wiring with the structure of the weapon. He barely notices Donovan as the agent sauntered up beside him, placing a hand on the lab table on either side of Tony. “What are you working on?" he purred softly.

Tony shivered at the feeling of Donovan’s chest to his back, fingers pausing in their work as he leaned away. “Obadiah’s weapon. Isn’t it obvious?" Tony snapped, hoping to discourage any more contact.

He wasn’t quite as lucky because the agent’s only response was a throaty chuckle. “Well excuse me for making conversation," he murmured into Tony’s ear. “I see this hot little thing walk into the room and you expect me not to act?" he hummed, hands slowly trailing along Tony’s sides.

"Yeah, well this hot little thing isn’t for your amusement." Tony hissed angrily and tried to shrug Donovan away. “Now get off. I have work to do."

"Oh come on, I’m sure no one will mind if you take a little…break," Donovan grinned, licking his lips.

"I’ll mind," Bucky’s growl filled the room as he grabbed the back of Donovan’s shirt, throwing the agent away and too the ground with a harsh glare. “Don’t you have a job to do?" He snapped before turning his attention to Tony.

"Thank you," Tony murmured, giving Bucky a grateful look as the larger man only smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I told you, kid, I got your back."  
   
   
Steve’s smirk widened as Justin’s screams filled the small basement, watching as Clint broke the man’s index finger. “I’ll ask again, Hammer. When’s the invasion?" Steve growled, fist connecting with the second in command’s jaw.

Justin groaned, coughing as blood bubbled onto his lips. “You…think I’d…sell out my boss?" he huffed, giving Steve a look.

Clint tutted, tapping Hammer’s cheek. “You better answer, Justin. You still have six more fingers just begging to be broken if you don’t."

Justin snorted, rolling his head to face Clint. “Fuck off."

Two of Hammer’s broke with a satisfying snap that left Justin screaming again. “We have all day, Hammer," Steve grinned, giving him a look. “When. Is. The. Invasion?"

As another finger was bent, Hammer let out a cry of pain. “Fuck! Wednesday! Next Wednesday night!" He hissed in pain, squirming in the chair.

Clint hummed, patting Justin’s head. “Loki held out longer than you did, asshole," he sneered.

"Good. Now where is his base?" Steve hummed, slowly circling around Hammer and waiting for an answer, but the second in command was already passing out from the pain.

"We’ll ask him later. For now, start breakfast," Steve sighed, watching as Clint moved off to the door. “And wash your hands!"


	17. Torture Leads To Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Obadiah and Steve decide to get a few answers out of their captives.

"Hey Stark," Donovan called as he sauntered into the room, leer almost involuntary as he moved towards the lab table Tony was working at. Bucky was beside Tony almost immediately, playing bodyguard as he crossed his arms threateningly. "The boss wants to see you," Donovan supplied, throwing a harsh glance in Bucky’s direction. " _Alone._ "

Tony nodded hesitantly, setting down the almost finished prototype of his gauntlet weapon. “Alright,” he mumbled, giving Bucky a brief look before following Donovan out of the lab.

He was led down a darkened hallway to the last door on the right, letting out a yelp as Donovan shoved him into the room and shut the door behind him. The room was dark and musty, filled with scents of blood and sweat that made Tony shiver nervously. He felt two tight grips on his shoulders and he was suddenly being forced to his knees. “Anthony, how lovely of you to join us.” Obadiah’s voice was low and dark, his light footsteps echoing around the dark room.

Tony shuddered involuntarily as a large hand gripped at his hair, yanking his head back to look Obadiah in the eyes. “I was just finishing up your prototype, sir,” Tony stuttered out, swallowing thickly.

"Ah, yes, my weapon. It better be finished by tonight." Obadiah snarled, giving Tony’s hair another tug and pulling the boy to a large metal tub filled to the brink with water. "But that’s not why you’re here."

"I-It’s not?" Tony asked, wincing as he was pressed against the cool tub.

Obadiah growled and before Tony knew it, his head was submerged into the water, held there as he struggled for air. He felt water rush through his mouth and noise, each breath in only met by a wave of fluids. He squirmed under Obadiah’s grip, desperately trying to get air as his lungs began to burn. It was only when spots began to fill Tony’s vision that Obidiah yanked his head from the water, watching as the boy sputtered and coughed loudly.

"My second in command was taken by your little mob," Obidiah hissed into Tony’s ear, watching with satisfaction as the boy jerked nervously from the voice, coughing hard. "Which means they know I have you." He hissed. "What did you tell them when you messaged them?"

"N-n-nothing!" Tony choked out, shaking as he looked up to meet Obadiah’s gaze with tear filled eyes.

Obadiah tutted and Tony was once again dunked into the water, struggling once again. A minute later and Tony was yanked back out, water cascading down his body as he sucked in a deep breath. “The _truth_ , Anthony!”

Tony coughed, sputtering water from his lips as his shoulders slumped. “I-I only told them about the bombs! A-and that Bucky was alive!” He cried out but eyes was only met with water again.

Obadiah shook his head, fisting his fingers tighter in Tony’s hair as the genius jerked under him, water splashing over the tub in Tony’s frenzy for air. Obadiah pulled him up sharply, growled loudly. “What else! There was more, wasn’t there!”

Tony gasped for air, lungs burning and throat soar as he tried to twist from Obadiah’s grip. “I-I told them you wanted my weapons!”

Obadiah’s snarl was the only warning he got before he was tossed to the floor sharply, landing hard on his shoulder. “So they know who has you and why they have you.” It would only be time before they found out about the invasion. He was sure Justin wouldn’t hold under torture. “I want that weapon finished by tonight so I can produce more by tomorrow,” He spat at Tony, watching the boy grip his shoulder in pain. “Or else.”  
   
   
Justin Hammer let out a sharp yelp as he was pressed against a table, bent over so he got a clear view of the map spread across it. His hands were help tightly behind his back, not that they’d be any help with his broken fingers and all. Steve was pacing along the edge of the far side of the table, muscular arms crossed tightly. His eyes swept over the map of the city before meeting Justin’s, a cruel fire burning in them. “Tell me what I want to know.”

Justin huffed, but any retort died on his tongue when Clint gave one of his broken fingers a sharp tug. “I wont.”

Steve gave him a look, snorting. “Tell me what I want to know and I might consider letting you live,” he said, voice eerily calm and it made Justin swallow.

"I already told you about the invasion, I wont sell out my- _fuck_!" He hissed when Clint twisted his left rest sharply, earning a snapping sound.

"Talk, Hammer. Steve wants answers so you’ll give them to him. There are plenty more bones of yours for me to break if you need an incentive." Clint snarled in Hammer’s ear, eyes narrowed.

Justin groaned, looking over the map. “T-the dividing line of both territories is along Main Street.” Lifting his good hand with two good fingers left, he pointed to two small buildings marked on the map. “Stane has two armories set up in these office buildings where he stores his extra men and guns.” He dragged his finger to the top right hand corner of the map, marked off as a residential area. “His base of operations is his estate on Applewood Drive.”

Steve hummed, studying the map with narrowed eyes. “What will we expect to find at his estate?”

Justin huffed softly, shaking his head. “Everything. A large stone wall surrounds the place; the only entrance is the main gate. He has a group of guards with trained attack dogs that patrol the perimeter hourly. Alarm systems and spot lights are set up at each corner. Guards are posted at every entrance to the main house, except for the delivery door at the far left side of the back of the house. Stark and Barnes are kept in the lab, where an agent is posted to watch them after that stunt Tony pulled with contacting you guys. The lab is at the end of the hall in the west wing of the house, where a security camera watches them.”

Steve frowned, rubbing his face and looking Hammer over. “I want Obadiah’s schedule. I want blue prints. I want the patrol times and anything else that can help.”

Justin gave Steve an apprehensive look, sighing. “There’s one more thing you should know. Stane purchased the abandoned factory on Thirty-first Street. When Tony finishes making the prototype of the weapon he wants, he’s shipping it off to the factory where it will be replicated and passed out to all his men before the invasion. If you want to truly stop Obadiah’s invasion plan, you have to take down that factory.”

Steve considered this detail, looking between Clint and Justin. “Get me the information I need. We attack tomorrow night.”  
   
   
Bucky’s head snapped up when the lab door opened and Tony was shoved in, the soaking wet boy landing on the cool lab floor with a grunt of pain. “Tony!” Bucky cried, rushing to the genius and kneeling by his side.

Tony offered a weak groan when Bucky sat him up gently, letting him rest his back against his chest for support. “I’m sorry. Obadiah wanted answers and I couldn’t…I couldn’t _breathe_ and…and…” Tony sputtered out, voice raw and rasping as he coughed.

Bucky shushed him softly, sending a sharp glare at Donovan for the smug look the agent had. “It’s okay, Tony. Just rest,” Bucky murmured soothingly in his ear, fingers brushing through his wet hair.

Tony only shook his head, struggling to push himself up despite the pull in his hurt shoulder. “Cant rest. Have to finish the weapon by tonight,” he whispered, shivering at the cool lab air hitting his wet skin. “Or else.”


	18. The Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finishes his prototype while Steve prepares his team to take Obadiah down.

Tony’s palms slid slowly over the cool metal of the prototype, fingers nitpicking at each wire before he finally slid the programming panel shut. He couldn’t believe he had finished building his first weapon, just for it to go to some crazed, power-bent man. He sighed, eyes skimming over his detailed working before lifting it, a soft sound of admiration escaping from his throat.

It was a gauntlet, its sleek metal frame glimmering under the lights of the lab. Tony slowly slid his hand inside, watching the lightweight metal swallow his arm halfway up his forearm. It clicked into place, fitting snugly against his skin as the repulsor in the center of his palm lit to an idle glow. It was amazing, really, almost like an extension of his arm. Tony turned towards the glass panel that separated half the lab, his metallic fist clenching as he spied his reflection staring back.

How could he have done this? How could he have let his designs fall into the wrong hands? Now, Stane would use his weapon to take down Steve and Clint and the rest of the people who had treated him like family. Tony growled, the repulsor’s glow growing more radiant as he clenched his fist tighter. Tony’s weaponized hand shot out, aiming for his reflection as the repulsor gave a small whine. A beam of charged particles shot out and in the next moment, the glass was shattering and splaying across the floor.

Tony sighed, hands shaking as they dropped back to his side and he looked down to the mess of glass. Tony took a slow breath in, sliding off the gauntlet and looking down to his creation. He could do it. He and Bucky could fight their way out and escape. Or they could die. Tony sighed, shaking his head and moving to the lab door. Steve wouldn’t want him to risk his life on a last minute escape plan.

Opening the door, Tony found Donovan waiting on the other side, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed menacingly. Donovan turned his head to Tony, a smirk stretching across his face as he straightened. Tony narrowed his eyes, holding out his weapon to Donovan and sighing. “Tell Obadiah his prototype is ready.”  
   
   
"We’ll strike tomorrow at eight." Steve’s voice cut through the conversations like a knife as he strode into the basement, blue eyes ablaze with fury.

Clint, from where he was leaned over the map of the city, glanced up, straightening out and nodding. “Cap, based off of what Hammer told us, we should split off into two teams. One to take down the factory and stop the weapons productions, the second to take down Obadiah and rescue Tony and Bucky.”

Steve nodded, parting the group as he moved over to the map to stand beside Clint. “That sounds good. Clint, I’ll have you lead one team and I’ll lead the other.”

"With all due respect, sir, I’d like to lead the team to rescue my brother." Clint said, and it really was a request as he looked up to meet Steve’s eyes.

Steve wanted to protest, say he would go to save his best friend and…whatever Tony was to him, but he knew in the end that he couldn’t be selfish. He had to do what was necessary in rescuing Tony _and_ stopping Obadiah’s weapons. “Alright,” he nodded, cool eyes turning back to the map. “I’ll take Thor, Rhodes and Dugan with me to the factory.” He said, looking over the group.

Rhodes and Dugan gave respective nods from where they sat, eyes still memorizing the map. Thor placed is hand on Steve’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “We will not be of any disappointment.”

Steve nodded, turning to Clint. “You and Natasha are going to go into Stane’s manor. I wish I could give you more of a team, but security is tight at his estate and you and Natasha are the stealthiest we have. Bruce, you’ll stand by on medical support. After Stane is taken out, I’ll send out a team to take care of his weapons and men bunking in the Main Street office buildings.”

Clint gave Natasha a brief nod, turning to face the group. “Rhodey, you and Dugan should go through our stored weapons. Create packs for each of the groups to take. Bruce,” Clint said, turning a soft look on the doctor. “Pack all the medical supplies you’ll need.”

Steve nodded, looking over his group of his most trusted men. “Make sure everyone is ready to go by seven-thirty tomorrow night. We will make this as clean and as quiet of a fight as we can. Am I understood?”

A chorus of “Yes, Captain” filled the room.  
   
   
Bucky woke slowly on his cot in the lab, stretching his sore muscles and running metallic fingers through his hair. It had to only be midnight, but he was buzzing with too many thoughts to get a full night sleep. Sitting up, Bucky yawned and stood, frowning at the sound of glass crunching under his boots. Looking down, he found glass littering the floor, broken shards that had once stood as he short barrier in the lab.

Looking up, Bucky spied Tony hunched over the lab table, face in his hands as his shoulders quivering lightly in the cold lab. Moving over, Bucky placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, turning the man around so that they faced each other. In the darkened lights of the lab, Tony’s eyes gleamed. With tears, Bucky didn’t know. Tony’s shadowed face did little to hide the frown setting in as Tony turned his head to look away. “Tony? Talk to me, buddy.”

Tony shifted under Bucky’s gaze, sighing shakily and rubbing his face. “I gave Stane the prototype. He’s going to mass produce it tomorrow,” Tony whispered.

"Oh, Tony," Bucky whispered, wrapping an arm around the boy and pulling him closer. "It’s okay. Steve knows who we’re with and why. Even if Stane has your weapon, it wont be for long." Bucky said.

Tony gave a slow, hesitant nod before sighing, leaning into Bucky. Bucky frowned slightly, pulling back to look down at Tony. “What…Tony, what exactly happened when the took you a few hours ago?” he asked quietly, watching as Tony stiffened.

"They…they wanted to know what I told Clint when I contacted him," Tony whispered, glancing down. "Stane dunked me underwater until I told him. I didn’t mean to give in, it’s just there was so much water and I couldn’t breathe or fight and…and…"

Bucky hugged him tightly when Tony trailed off, hoping to sooth the now shivering man. “Shh, Tony, it’s okay. No one blames you for giving in. I would’ve too, if I were you. I promise, we’re gonna get out of here and when we do, you can have the first shot at Stane. Deal?”

Tony sniffed, nodding. “Deal.”


	19. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team move to bring down the factory while Clint and Natasha head to Stane's manor to rescue Tony and Bucky.

Steve’s fingers tapped idly on his thigh as he watched the street lights pass over them, their black armored car maneuvering through the city’s dark night. “How much longer?” he asked, voice firm and battle-ready as he glanced to Rhodey.

Rhodey hummed, turning onto a backstreet that would lead the small team up to the back entrance of the factory. “Two minutes. Just relax, Steve. We’re almost there.”

"I’ll relax when this factory is in burning ruins and we have our boys back." Steve huffed, not bothering to shrug Thor away when the blonde rested a large hand on his shoulder.

"I have check the explosives twice, Steven. I hold no doubts that they will set of when and where we need then to." Thor said, giving Steve’s shoulder a squeeze before leaning back. "As for Clint and Natasha’s mission, they are our best in the areas of stealth. They will get James and little Anthony back."

Steve grunted in acknowledgement, nodding slowly. Thor was right; the more Steve doubted his team’s abilities, the more likely something was to go wrong. But at the moment, Steve’s main focus was to get Bucky and Tony back. He hasn’t lost a man yet and it wont happen today.

Rhodey slowly pulled the car to a stop outside of the fence that surrounded the factory, turning to Steve and giving a nod. Steve slid out of the car, walking around to the back and throwing open the car’s rear doors, exposing the large amount of weaponry and ammunition they had brought with them. “Rhodey, I want you and Dugan to head up high and get in. Blueprints of the building show that there was catwalks along the high ceilings. Use them and give cover fire.”

Rhodey and Dugan gave firm nods, immediately grabbing two pistols each and tucking them away before each picked out a large rifle of choice. With the ammunition they needed both took off, scaling over the fence and moving through the dark lot towards the building. Steve moved to the driver’s seat and slid into the car. “Come on, Thor. You and I are going to use the front door.”  
   
   
Clint stood against the stone wall that surrounded Stane’s estate, checking over himself to make sure he was ready. One knife strapped to each calf, while two pistols remained concealed at his hips. A grenade was settled into the front pocket of his bulletproof vest while his bow remained carefully strapped to his shoulder, four arrows awaiting use.

Natasha made a small sound in the back of her throat from where she was perched carefully at the top of the wall, watching as a patrol of guards and snarling dogs moved past. “We’re good. Get up here and take out the guards in the corner posts.”

Clint didn’t need to be told twice as he lifted himself onto the wall, sliding his bow off his arm and inserting an arrow. “Switching to thermal. Watch my six,” he murmured, looking down the wall to his left and peering through his scope.

The arrow was released a moment later, bringing a small smirk to Clint’s lips as he watched the red figure crumble to the ground through the scope. “Bottom left out.” He said before looking to his right, pulling out another arrow and effortlessly taking down another guard. “Bottom right out.” He huffed as he slowly shifted on the wall. “Moving to take down the far corners.”

Natasha snorted from beside him, the binoculars at her eyes trained on the large manor that stood before them. “You’re enjoying that new bow way too much.” She commented.

"Far right out." Clint smirked, grabbing his last bow as he aimed to the last corner of the wall. "It was a Christmas present from Steve. This is the first chance I’ve gotten to use it," He smirked, releasing the arrow before tucking away the bow and sliding to the ground. "Far left out. We’re good until the patrol comes back through."

Natasha nodded, leaping to the ground silently, moving forward towards the delivery door that Hammer had told them of. The only unguarded door. “Alright.” She murmured. “Through this door is a hallway that leads to the main kitchen. There’s a vent we can access from there that can lead us to the lab.”

"Got it. Let’s go," Clint said as he unsheathed one of his pistols and moved through the door.  
   
   
"Sir, we have an issue."

Obadiah liked to consider himself a patient man,one who prided in keeping his flaring temper under constant supervision. But it had become a well known rule in the manor not to bother him when he is in his study because it is here that he comes to decompress and work in peace. So at these words and the sight of the agent sliding into the office made Obadiah’s grip tighten on the pen in his hand.

"So take care of it," he growled through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed as he turned his head to get back to work.

"But sir," The agent insisted, stepping forward to produce a tablet. "The silent alarm at the delivery door has been tripped and we had no records of deliveries coming at this time."

This made Obadiah from as he took the tablet, studying the surveillance video the agent had pulled. He watched as a man and women slipped into the door, moving down the hallway before the man gave the red-headed woman a boost into one of the vents overhead before he followed. “Well, it looks like the Captain has finally sent some agents from us to play with,” Obadiah grinned.

"How would you like to proceed?" The agent asked, taking the tablet back when it was offered.

Obadiah leaned back into his chair, humming thoughtfully as he sipped from his glass of scotch. “Let them through. Act like they’re surprising us.” He hummed, standing. “And bring me Anthony.”

"Are you sure, sir?" the agent asked uncertainly.

Obadiah nodded, smiling widely. “And have my helicopter prepared for take off in fifteen minutes. I have a flight to catch.”


	20. Shots Being Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Thor struggle to take down the factory while Clint and his team try to catch up to Tony.

Steve pulled the car to a stop outside of the factory's main entrance, smiling as the two guards barely had time to lift their heads before Thor leaned out the window and put a bullet between their eyes. "Good aim, Thor." Steve praised as he stepped out of the car and adjusted his vest, taking a loaded magazine from his back pocket and jabbing it into his assault rifle.

"Thank you, Steven. I worked with Clint at the range just the other week," Thor said offhandedly as he checked the bag strapped to his back filled with enough explosives to take down a mall.

"It shows." Steve hummed as he moved towards the entrance and gave the door a rough kick, sending it off its hinges to the ground.

He was immediately met with a bullet ricocheting off the wall beside his head and he growled, aiming his rifle and taking down the three guards that had entered the narrow hallway. "I want that explosive set up in two minutes, Thor. That will give us one minute to get out to the car and go."

"I will not disappoint," Thor nodded, immediately pushing open the door to the main floor of the factory where workers were assembling hundreds of replicas of Tony's prototype.

The bullets were flying before Steve could even try to get a glance at the weapon Stane prized, having to duck under one of the heavy machines to avoid the heavy fire. He spied Thor already moving along the wall, ducking behind each piece of machinery he could use for cover as he slowly worked towards the center of the factory. Steve immediately set to work providing cover fire, taking down each guard he came past as he worked his way behind Thor.

They were halfway towards the center when a hand grabbed Steve's shoulder from behind, throwing the blonde to the ground. A guard stood over him, hand covered in the metal of Tony's gauntlet weapon, repulsor giving a soft whine as it lit up. Before any shot could be made a bullet traveled straight through the man's temple, sending the guard crumbling to the ground. Glancing up, Steve met Rhodey's eyes on the far catwalk high above the machines and gunfire. Rhodey waved his rifle and Steve dipped his head in thanks before grabbing his pistol and standing.

He caught up to Thor in the center, finding the blonde connecting the last wires of the circuitry before nodding to Steve. "The explosive has been armed, Captain."

"Good, lets get the Hell out of here," Steve grumbled, nodding to Rhodey and Dugan before immediately moving back to the entrance, fighting through the last of the guards and the fleeing workers.

He could see the door when he heard Thor give a soft grunt and turned to see the foreign man slump to his knees, cradling his thigh that showed off a nasty gunshot wound. "Fuck, Thor!" Steve hissed, quickly shooting down the guard behind Thor.

"The guard, I did not see him," Thor hissed through gritted teeth, leaning against the wall of the hallway and huffing.

"Come on, big guy, lets go," Steve said, helping Thor standing but the moment Thor but weight on his wounded leg he fell to his knees again, hissing.

"Go on, Steven. The bomb will explode any second and I have become nothing but dead weight," Thor said, hand gripping his thigh where the blood was sluggishly beginning to pool.

Steve's eyes blazed with blue fire as he slowly grabbed Thor's arm, wrapping it tightly around his neck before lifting the man and fitting his free arm around Thor's waist. "I haven't lost a man before, Thor, and I am _not_ starting now. Come." Steve growled, slowly beginning to drag the bigger blonde through the door.

"Steven, you must go," Thor hissed, trying to aid Steve's struggle by moving on his good leg. "The bomb-"

"One more word and I will have Bruce patch you up without anesthetics." Steve snapped, slowly moving towards the awaiting car that Rhodey and Dugan were immediately packing up in.

He was nearly there when a deafening sound filled the night air and the building gave a shudder before collapsing in on itself, sending flames out at every angle.  
   
   
"We're nearly there. The next grate is should be directly over the lab," Natasha hissed to Clint as she slowly maneuvered along the tight metal passageway.

Clint gave a nod as he approached the opening, glancing in before shifting and sending his foot hard down into the metal, watching the covering fold in on itself and fall to the floor below. In one shift movement, Clint slid out of the vent and landed on the lab table silently, jumping to the floor and glancing around eagerly for his brother.

He was rather greeted by the sight of Bucky groaning, holding his head where a bruise was quickly developing over his forehead. "What the Hell happened?" Clint asked, moving to Bucky's side and helping the brunette off of the floor. He paused at the sight of the metal arm grabbing his shoulder for balance, a curse escaping his lips. "Your arm. What did they do?" He whispered.

Bucky shook his head, holding onto Clint as he watched Natasha drop from the vent. "Grenade damaged it. Had to amputate," Bucky grunted as he straightened. "Tony built me a new one. You're brother's a genius."

Clint huffed with pride an awe as Natasha glanced around the lab and growled. "Where is Tony?"

Bucky huffed, tensing as his fists clenched. "They know you're here. That asshole of a guard came in here and took him. Said Obadiah was taking him on a little trip and hit me with his gun before I could stop him."

Clint huffed, turning to the door and pushing it open where he was immediately met with gunfire. "We need to get him. I am not losing my brother again. Not when I am this close," Clint snarled, passing Bucky his second pistol as he moved into the hallway, picking off what guards they came by. "Natasha. Get me intel. I wanna know where Obadiah took Tony," he hissed.

With a curt nod, Natasha was off, taking down the nearest guard and setting to work as the man's pained cry filled the hallway.  
   
   
Tony huffed as he was pushed onto the roof of the manor where a helicopter was waiting to take off, blades spinning idly. Obadiah's hand was clamped tightly over his shoulder to keep him in line. "Where are we going?" He snapped to the older man, watching the sick grin that stretched over his face.

"To my house in Malibu. Far from the Captain and his little misfit gang," Obadiah hissed, moving to shove Tony into the chopper when the roof door slammed open and Clint, Natasha and Bucky stepped out with guns ready.

"Let him go," Clint snarled, and Tony had never been so happy to hear his brother's voice.

"Now, now, you're in no position to be making demands," Obadiah cooed as he shoved Tony beside the helicopter, ignoring the boy as he landed against Obadiah's valuables and weapons that were packed inside. "You are surrounded."

Clint was fully aware of Obadiah's men as they circled the three, guns trained on their heads and waiting for Obadiah's orders. "I dont care. I know I sure as hell won't surrender to you," He hissed lowly as he stepped forward. "I'll gladly die for Tony, even if it's only an attempt to save him."

"Well than good. We're on the same page," Obadiah hissed, raising his pistol and aiming for Clint's forehead.

A gunshot rang out loudly in the cool night air, Clint's eyes widening as he took a faltering step back.


	21. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group battle their way out of the mansion and Tony finally catches up with Steve.

Clint watched as Obadiah's body crumbled to the ground, stepping back in shock as his eyes slowly found his brother's, whose shaky hands were gripping a pistol from the back of the helicopter. Clint huffed out a laugh, moving forward and pulling Tony against his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Bucky promised me the first shot," Tony whispered, dropping the gun in favor of wrapping his arms around Clint.

A struggled breath escaped Obadiah as he rolled onto his back, but a shot from Bucky's handgun quickly silenced it. "That I did," the brunette laughed.

Clint smiled, ruffling Tony's hair and leaning back to look him in the eyes. "You scared me half to death, kid," Clint muttered as Tony grinned.

"When do I not?" Tony teased and Natasha rolled her eyes, stepping forward.

"We need to get going. Steve's going to be here any minute to pick us up and we still have a mansion to fight our way out of," she said briskly.

Clint nodded, loading a magazine into his pistol before placing a hand on Tony's shoulder and leading him to the exit. "Bucky, you good to shoot?"

Bucky huffed as he lifting one of the rifles from Obadiah's helicopter with a grin. "Always am."

"Good. Lets go. Natasha, clear us a path." Clint ordered. "Buck, cover our six," Clint said as he maneuvered Tony to exit the roof.

Natasha was already ahead of them, dashing down the hallway and disabling anyone who passed them while Bucky picked off the stragglers that poked their heads out behind them. Tony followed along easily, just as happy to get the hell out of this place as Bucky was. "Did you miss me?" Tony grinned to Clint as he ducked behind a corner.

"Everyday. Killed me to let you stay with Bucky here," Clint joked as Bucky snorted indignantly.

"I kept my hands to myself!"

Clint laughed, ushering Tony on until they were out the front door, running for the main gate as Bucky paused to pick off the posted guards from afar. As soon as the four burst from the estate ground and onto the main road, an armored car pulled along side them and the back door opened. "Need a ride?"

Tony's stomach flipped at the sight of Steve as the blonde stepped out and lifted Tony into the back seat, allowing Clint to have the passenger seat while Bucky and Natasha squeezed amongst the guns in the back. "Steve," Tony huffed, barely audible as the blonde squeezed into the seat beside him.

"Get us out of here, Rhodey," Steve ordered before his eyes were on Tony, taking in the brunette as if he would never see him again. "Nice to see you again, princess," he murmured, a fond smile stretching over his lips.

"How was the factory?" Clint asked, turning around in his seat to grin at Steve.

"Boring. Thor got hit in the leg but Bruce is patching him up with the others are raiding the last of Obadiah's weapon stores." Steve explained, turning to give a look at Bucky in the seat behind him. "You okay? We thought-"

"That I was dead? Come on, you know it takes more than a grenade to bring me down," Bucky scoffed, grinning as he flexed his metallic arm. "Besides, Tony would have let me die without a fight," he smirked.

Tony huffed, cheeks warming just barely as Steve's proud gaze fell on him. "Good to have you back," Steve grinned, settling in his seat as the car fell into a comfortable silence.

And if anyone saw Tony's hand slip into Steve's, they never mentioned it.  
   
   
Tony hummed as he followed the others into the house, watching with a bright smile as Natasha and Bucky flopped together onto the couch while Clint moved to Bruce, wrapping the doctor in a tight hug. Thor moved into the room, balanced on crutches but a smile in place none the less. This was where he belonged, here with his makeshift family. Away from the power-crazed men and the cold labs.

So lost in his thoughts, Tony barely noticed Steve slipping out of the room until he caught the sound of a door closing at the top of the stairs. With one last glance around the room, Tony moved up the stairs, padding down the hallway to Steve's door before sliding into his bedroom.

If Steve was surprised that he was there, he didn't show it because the man simply tugged of his bullet proof vest and worked at untying his shoes. Tony moved over slowly, arms crossed as he met Steve's eyes. "You'll have to talk sooner or later," Tony hummed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside Steve.

Steve sighed, glancing up to the ceiling in exasperation before looking over at Tony. "This is what happens when you get involved with the mob," He mumbled. "I want you to move out with Clint tomorrow. Start a fresh life somewhere far away from us."

Tony huffed, placing a hand on Steve's cheek and giving him a look. "And what if that's not what I want? Im in the safest hands in the word," he murmured. "Dont you dare blame yourself for anything that has happened to me or Bucky." Tony murmured, resting his forehead against Steve's. "They wanted me for me, not because Im involved with you."

Steve took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and huffing. "You know this wont be the first time this happens if you stay here. People will always be hunting you, genius or not."

"Im prepared to deal with that. I got you and Clint and the whole gang. How bad could it be?" he murmured, smiling up to Steve.

The blonde only huffed, peering down at Tony before leaning in and catching his lips with his own. Tony happily complied, cupping his cheeks and parting his lips as Steve eagerly took the invitation and slipped his tongue inside. Steve's hands gently framed his hips, slowly pushing Tony's back to the bed before taking the space between his legs. "There's no going back, you know. Once you join this family, there is no going back," Steve murmured softly against Tony's lips as he glanced down to the brunette.

Tony smiled, kissing Steve's lips softly. "Sign me up," he whispered.

Steve huffed and leaned down, brushing his lips against Tony's cheek before kissing him deeply again. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"You know, you'll have to tell my brother about this little thing between us sooner or later," Tony whispered breathlessly, grinning up to Steve.

The mob boss huffed softly, matching Tony's grin as he dipped down to kiss along Tony's jaw. "One thing at a time," he murmured, grip tightening on his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! So that's the end, folks. Never thought I'd actually get around to it. Thank you sooo much to all of you who have stuck with this story and my irregular updates and what not. I guess you can tell I lost interest with it but that's because Im not exactly happy with how it turned out. But for my first major story, I dont think I did too bad :) Anyways, thanks for all the kudos and reviews and I hope to have another story up soon! (One that I plan to write ahead of time so that I dont leave you all hanging for updates =D)


End file.
